Fun and Games
by Lord CBoD
Summary: When an evil overlord wants some entertainment, who better than Ranma to entertain him.
1. Here's Ranma

Lord CBoD presents: Fun and Games

Disclaimer: Most characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi or Naoko Takeuchi, some are actually mine, but they aren't very important. This story is mine; don't post it anywhere without contacting the Evil Bunny Empire first.

Episode One: Here's Ranma

"On the dark side of moon sits an obsidian palace. Like all palaces, this one it contained a throne room; sitting upon the throne covered in shadows…."

"You summoned me my lord." Ancanous kneeled before the throne of his master. He knew it was a bad thing to interrupt the lord's monologue, but sometimes they could go on forever. As expected, a bolt of light stuck him in the shoulder. Ignoring the pain, he awaited his lord's words.

"Go to Juban, Japan. Cause trouble and bring me back some human energy."

The kneeling wizard raised his eyes to look at the shadow covered thrown. Unable to meet his emperor's eyes, he wondered what the human energy was needed for. Still, he could only take so much pain, and it was best not to ask questions. "As you command"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I don't think this is anytime for fiancés!" Ranma yelled at his father. The two walked along the streets of Juban fighting back and forth. A freak storm triggered the fruits of their training in China. At present he was a girl, and his old man was a panda. After landing a kick, he was sure he knocked the panda out. The blackout he experience next proved him wrong.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Akane looked at the foreigner talking to her father. He was waiting for his old friend, but the foreigner was at the door instead. The gentleman was dressed in a casual suit, had long purple hair, and deep black eyes. After he finished discussing whatever it was with her father, he left and was replaced at the door by a… panda?

"Friends of yours father?" Nabiki couldn't believe a panda would just pop up for a visit in the middle of a city. Let alone a panda carrying a girl over its shoulders. Still, her father was just as surprised as she was.

The Tendo patriarch was at a loss for words, here at his door, was a zoo animal. He watched as the bear put down its passenger, who had been beating it and screaming all the while. He couldn't quite make out what the passenger was saying, but as it was placed in front of him he noticed it was a girl. The two large breasts almost hanging out of her white gi made it very clear what gender she was.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this."

The middle Tendo daughter watched her father fall to the ground. The old man had fainted; upstairs in their apartment he had told them about his old friend Genma Saotome bringing his son to marry one of them. Now this girl at their door introduced herself as a Saotome, was she supposed to be the son? "Akane, can you help Ranma here carry father upstairs?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ancanous needed a way to gather human energy. He wanted to use the dojo he had just stopped by, but things would have gotten messy if he tried to replace its master with a rabimon while his two daughters watched. What could he do to drain a lot of energy with little effort?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma was very uncomfortable at the moment. After helping the youngest Tendo daughter carry her father upstairs he now sat next to her and her sisters in front of their father, laying on a couch with a towel on his forehead.

"Poor father, he's so disappointed."

"He's disappointed? What kind of a fiancé is this?" Nabiki said, looking over at her older sister. With one hand she squeezed the redhead's breast, and with the other, she hit her father on the head. "Don't you know the difference between a boy and a girl?"

"Could you please stop that?" It was not only uncomfortable, but disturbing as well. The red head didn't like being so directly reminded of his current state. Then again, he wasn't exactly sure how to tell the Tendo girls that this was his cursed form. What would they think if they knew he could change genders?

"Really Nabiki he…she is our guest." Akane couldn't believe Nabiki was being so rude to the girl the panda brought in. Whether she was their fiancé or not, there was no reason to be treating her like that.

"Boy, how long do you plan on just sitting there?"

The now black haired boy looked up at his father just in time to get a kettle of hot water poured on his face. Well, now he'd find out how the Tendo family would react to his curse. "What'd you do that for?"

It was very hard for the eldest Tendo daughter to believe her eyes. One second the person next to Nabiki was a girl, and the next, she was a boy. Only two words came to her head. "Oh my."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Genma now sat on the Tendo couch with Ranma next to him. Now that Soun had finally awakened, he could explain the situation. Soun's eldest handed him a tray with two glasses of water, as he requested. "Thank you. Now my name is Genma Saotome, and this is my son."

"Ranma."

"The boy and I have just completed a long and dangerous training journey. While in China, we stumbled upon a training ground called Jusenkyo. Jusenkyo appeared to be an excellent place for us to practice. The Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts specializes in aerial combat, and Jusenkyo had a great many springs with bamboo poles for us to fight upon. However, unknown to us, each spring held a terrible secret." The Saotome patriarch closed his eyes as he recollected the events. Then he felt himself get hit in the head.

"What do you mean unknown to us? The guide told us the springs were cursed! But you said, 'Surely boy you're not afraid of a curse,' and we fought anyway." The pony-tailed boy said angrily. Sure, before then he hadn't believed in magic himself, but still, it wasn't like they weren't warned.

Ignoring his son, Genma poured the contents of one glass onto his son. "During our spar, Ranma knocked myself into the 'Spring of Drowned Panda', and then when I arose from the spring transformed, the boy's shoddy guard allowed me to knock him into the 'Spring of Drowned Girl'. The cup I just splashed on the boy contained cold water; cold water triggers our cursed forms."

"I see, so you and Ranma were transformed when arrived." Soun looked at Ranma, before his old friend had poured the glass of water on him, he had been muscular with long black hair tied back in a short pony tail. Now the muscles had melted away, and a busty redheaded girl was sitting there.

"Yes." Pouring the contents of the second glass, Genma watched his son become a man again. "Hot water restores us to our true forms, but only until we are splashed with cold water again."

"Hmm, well then things aren't so bad, the schools can still be joined." The Tendo Patriarch stood up and walked behind the chairs his daughters had been silently sitting in. "Ranma, these are Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. Kasumi is nineteen and an excellent cook. Nabiki is seventeen and very good with money. Akane is my youngest, and she is sixteen. Choose the one you want, she will be your bride."

Ranma watched as his old man's friend hovered over each of his daughters. He took particular note to the fact he didn't mention Akane was good at anything. She was his age though, and was pretty cute. Looking over each girl on his own, he noticed Kasumi seemed a little too cheerful, and he didn't quite like the look Nabiki was giving him. The youngest daughter seemed to be the only one who hadn't reacted to his curse yet. Maybe….

"He wants Akane." The oldest daughter said as she got up and pulled her sister out of her seat.

"Definitely." The middle daughter said, pushing Akane towards Ranma.

"Wha…why me?" Akane couldn't help but stutter a little. Sure Ranma was handsome when he was a guy, but he turned into a girl, one that was better looking then herself too.

"You don't like boys, do you?" Kasumi beamed.

"You're in luck. Ranma is half girl." Nabiki smiled.

The pony-tailed boy wondered what he'd just gotten himself into, maybe he should think about heading back to China and getting himself cured of the curse.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma got up from the bed in the guest room and put on his gi. The last night was uneventful after his fiancé was chosen for him. He honestly didn't know much about Akane: she had long black hair that was worn down for the most part but tied at its end, beautiful brown eyes, and her figure wasn't much. Still, as a total package Akane was cute. The problem was, what did her sisters mean by she didn't like boys. Stepping out of the room, he came face to face with the subject of his thoughts.

"Good Morning."

"Uh yeah, good morning." The pony-tailed boy couldn't really think of anything else to say. This was his first fiancé after all. How was he supposed to deal with her?

"I was wondering if you'd like to spar." Akane looked at Ranma pleadingly. She needed to know the boy, and she learned quite a lot about her perverted classmates by beating them up every morning. Speaking with her fist was just easier for her.

"I guess, I should warn you though, I don't lose."

"Neither do I." The youngest Tendo smiled. It seemed Ranma didn't mind fighting girls. That meant he could see her as an equal. Maybe he was different then the other males she knew, just because he was part girl.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Nabiki watched as every one of her sister's blows missed its target; in exchange her opponent was hitting her often. It barely looked like their guest was even trying. Akane was just no match for him. Then came the final blow, it knocked the youngest Tendo into the Dojo's wall. "Wow Akane, you finally lost to a boy."

"Ow." Akane rubbed her head as she got up. Ranma was good, she didn't even touch him. It seemed as if he was reading her like a book, how had he done that? "You know, you could have hit me harder. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you have to take it easy on me."

"We were just sparring right? There really wasn't a reason to hurt you? By the way, I could tell you were losing your cool towards the end. If you can't control your emotions, you don't stand a chance at beating someone on my level." Although the bulk of his training came from his father, Ranma had paid attention to the other old guys his father had teach him at times. Lots of them droned on and on about containing your emotions, and through his fights, Ranma had learned there was something to what the said.

"Your level, Saotome?" Sure her sister's fiancé appeared to be pretty good, but Nabiki didn't think he was that great.

"Hey, I'm one of the best, Akane is okay, but trust me; if this was a real fight she wouldn't have lasted nearly as long."

"So you were holding back!" That annoyed her. She was the best of her School and he went easy on her. What kind of ego did this 'boy' have? Akane glared at him, he wasn't any better then a normal boy after all.

"Look, I wasn't hitting you as hard as I could, but I wasn't holding back any of my skills. We were just sparring; I didn't want to hurt you needlessly. It doesn't matter if you were a boy, I would have fought you the same way I did just now." Not that he had sparred with many boys in the past. Most of his opponents had always been female classmates or friends.

"He has a point there Akane, how many times has dad complained when you've beaten up his students when you were supposed to just be sparring with them?" Not that the middle Tendo had decided to like Ranma, but she wasn't really in the mood for one of her sisters rants about how strong she was. "Tell me something Saotome, is that the same gi you wore yesterday?"

Akane calmed down a little, if he hadn't held back his skill, maybe his ego wasn't that big. He had, after all, scored a lot of hits, even if the only one that really hurt was the one that sent her flying. Since her sister went and changed the subject, she took notice of what Ranma was wearing. It did seem like the same clothes he wore yesterday.

"This is all I got. I used to own a few more but Pops and I had to leave China in a hurry and we lost our packs." Ranma thought back to the trouble they had with the Musk, their Prince had started to hunt him down for his bride despite the fact he knew about the curse.

"I don't want to know when those were last washed. Akane, do you think you have anything that might fit him?"

"Why does he have to borrow my clothes?"

"Wait a second I'm a guy!" He didn't at all like where this was probably going. Then he was splashed by a bucket of cold water.

"Now you're a girl." Kasumi smiled. "Your father mentioned you didn't have a change of clothes, and we wouldn't be proper host if we allowed you to continue to wear that filthy gi."

Ranma turned to see the oldest Tendo daughter with a bucket in one hand and some clothes in the other. "Honestly, I haven't been wearing this too long, just a day or …"

The youngest Tendo daughter watched her oldest sister drag the female Ranma away. She wondered just what Kasumi was going to do to the pony-tailed girl.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Genma sat across from his old friend on a Shogi board he brought out. It took him a bit to track down his old friend once he and Ranma arrived in Japan. First, he had gone to where the Tendo Dojo once stood; now there was a Mini-Mall. His surprise at finding the mall caused him to let slip why they went there in the first place, and he had to knock out his son several times to keep him in tow. "So Tendo, what happen to the Dojo and the House you had in Nerima."

"After Kimiko died, I was depressed and let things go to ruin. I lost the Dojo and our family home to debt. Then, as we were being forced out of our home, a foreign business man took pity and gave this building to us. The rent is actually rather cheap for its location and size." After loosing his family home, Soun got the motivation he needed to start living again. He may have lost his wife, but he would live for his daughters.

"So there's the Dojo on the ground floor, the kitchen/dinning room and living room on this floor, three bedrooms and a full bathroom on the third floor, and three more bedroom and another full bathroom on the fourth floor. You pay rent on this place Tendo?" Saying this, he moved his piece on the Shogi board.

"Yes well, Mr. Hare wasn't so generous as to just give this building to us. I have a several decent sized classes in the dojo downstairs that allow us to survive. I would suggest you get a job too though, if your boy eats anything like you do, old friend, we may run into money troubles soon enough. That, and I'm sure he'll get tired of barrowing my daughters clothes." The Tendo patriarch moved a piece and thought about something. "Are you sure you want to register Ranma as a girl for School?"

"Yes, I doubt the boy has to worry too much about hot water while in school, and because of our problem he's been going to school as a girl anyway, since long before his curse."

Soun nodded in understanding. "Hmm, I had forgotten about that because I only have daughters, but should 'he' ever find out you have a son, he could take Ranma for his daughter, and our schools could not unite."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma sat in the tub thinking. He temporarily escaped wearing the clothes Kasumi had brought for him by saying he needed a bath, however, he could tell the oldest Tendo was outside the door, waiting for him to come out. It appeared he couldn't escape his fate, getting out of the tub he sighed as he sprayed some cold water upon himself, once again becoming a girl.

As he went through the clothes Kasumi had brought for him, he sighed even more. Not only had she provided him with a dress, but a bra and a pair of panties as well. Honestly, he wasn't sure what bothered him more; the fact that this wasn't the first time he had worn these types of undergarments, or the fact that this time he actually filled them out naturally.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he saw that not only Kasumi was there but Nabiki as well. "Gee, the both of you had to stand guard."

"I was just curious. I still am, why is it Saotome, you didn't need any assistance." The middle Tendo looked over the boy turned girl. Kasumi's bust was about the same size as Ranma's, so it wasn't too surprising the top of the sun dress fit fine. What was surprising was the skirt came just above Ranma's knees, since her sister was taller than the redhead, which meant the skirt came higher on her.

"Ranma you don't have experience talking off a girl's clothing do you?" The eldest Tendo stared down her future brother in law. He was way too young to be doing those kinds of things.

"What! No, I've worn girl's clothes before, even before I got curse pop has always made me go to school as a girl." When he was younger, it wasn't too difficult to keep his true gender a secret, but the last four years had been very hard. Fortunately, only one girl ever found out and she kept his secret.

"And why did he do that?" Now this was some interesting information she was learning about Akane's fiancé. Still, since he was going to be family, she probably wouldn't abuse it for cash. Nibiki couldn't help grinning though.

"Who knows? Pop has two favorite phrases. 'The path of a martial artist is fraught with terror' and 'a true master of the martial arts is a master of stealth.' What cross dressing has to do with stealth is beyond me." Both phrases seemed more like excuses then motto's, Ranma sighed again and undid his ponytail. "The only positive thing that's really come from the whole cross dressing thing I've been stuck with is I know for a fact what Pop has said about girls being dumb and weak is wrong. In elementary school, one of my female classmates was even stronger then me. After I came home beaten up, I got another beating from the old man for loosing to a girl."

"So there are girls at your level Saotome?"

"Well I was seven when Makchan beat me up." And it wasn't as if he didn't deserve it either. She had just lost her parents and he said something really dumb. The redhead absently wondered how his old friend was doing these days.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After visiting several businesses, he finally found one easy enough to take over. The small Jewelry store was only ran by a single woman. After locking her up in the basement and replacing her with the rabimon, Lojew, he smiled. In a few hours the store would open up with a sale, and then the unsuspecting humans would buy the jewelry that would take their life energy from them. The plan was perfect.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Complaint department:

Welcome to the first chapter of "Fun and Games". This section is where I'll answer things that turn up in the reviews. Most of the changes so far should be self explanatory.

The biggest change is that Genma and Soun did not run into Picollet's family, but another one that has a daughter. Both Genma and Soun agreed if they had a son that they would have him marry the daughter. However Genma would rather Ranma marry one of Soun's daughters so he's been trying to keep the fact Ranma is male a secret publicly.

This chapters has been revised with the gracious help of Howling Wind.


	2. Let the Games Begin

Lord CBoD presents: Fun and Games

Disclaimer: Most characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi or Naoko Takeuchi, some are actually mine, but they aren't very important. This story is mine; don't post it anywhere without contacting the Evil Bunny Empire first.

Episode Two: Let the Games begin

After talking with Kasumi and Nabiki a little longer about his past, Akane joined them and it was suggested she take him for a tour around town. As they walked around Ranma found he was enjoying his time around her. She complained allot about how stupid the guys at her school were, but otherwise their conversation was going along pretty well. One thing finally hit him though. "Why isn't there school today?"

"At the end of the last semester our old principal retired and we got a new one. The new principal is a little loony and decided we were going to follow an American school year schedule and pushed back the start of the school year till this Thursday. Nabiki say there's an American holiday today that they use to decide when school starts." Honestly Akane was happy school hadn't started yet. The longer she was away for the jerks at school the better. "When was the last time you were in school?"

"I got to finish last year and then me and Pop went to China. I guess I didn't miss anything. I just wish I could go to school as a guy for once." Despite the fact it wouldn't be cross dressing anymore, he didn't feel too comfortable wearing a fuku.

"Is it that bad? I mean you are a girl now anyway."

"I'm only a girl on the outside. On the inside I'm a hundred percent male." Truthfully he had to say that just to remind himself sometimes. Sometimes he got too into character and it bothered him a lot. The curse just seemed to make it worse.

"Really? With the exception of the perverts at my school, most guys underestimate me just because I'm a girl, or worse they make up excuses not to fight me. You didn't mind sparring with me and you definitely didn't underestimate me." That was apparent by the bruise on her back. The finishing blow Ranma gave her this morning still hurt a little.

"Well I've sparred with a lot of girls. When I was six it was Ucchan, when I was seven it was Makchan, at ten after the …um it was Haruchan, then last year in exchange for being tutored I taught Amchan." It was rare for him and his old man to stay in any one place too long but the four girls he just listed were true friends and he'd never forget any of them. That was a girly thought…damn his old man.

"Did any of them know you were a boy?"

"Only Amchan ever found out. When I first met Ucchan I though she was a boy though." Ranma smiled. "Amchan was really smart and she noticed things that most people ignored like my Adam's apple."

"Well you don't have to worry about anyone noticing it now." The youngest Tendo joined her fiancé in smiling. He was definitely a boy worth keeping. How many guys could also be your best friend?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Nabiki walked along the street of Juban alone. School would be starting soon and she would finally be able to make some money again. Especially off of her favorite mark Mamoru Chiba. His perverse obsession with her little sister was her best source of income. If only she could talk Akane into letting her sell pictures of her, that be an easier money maker then making bets on what bone in his body Akane would break.

"Ahh Kitsune, it's been a while."

Turning around the middle Tendo saw her mark. "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because you're very sly and cunning, and it annoys you. If you're going to cheat me out of my money I might as well take some pleasure from it." Mamoru smiled. Visiting the Tendo Dojo was too dangerous, but running into Nabiki on the street was a good sign. That meant Akane was out and about too. "Where might your sister be?"

The mercenary sighed. If only she could have a dumber mark, like Kuno from Nerima. She used to scam money off of him all the time in elementary school. He didn't seem like he would ever get any smarter. "You know my price for that information."

"Yes, well there is a Jewelry Store around the block having a sale. How about I pick you up something there?" In the back of his mind he hoped it would be cheaper then taking her out to eat.

"First meals, now Jewelry? Are you sure it's my sister you're after?"

"Kitsune I wouldn't date you if you were the last woman on earth. I don't trust you." If, and only if he could trust her, he might date her. However Nabiki seem more interested in money and he wanted the girl he dated interested in him. Akane was reluctant, but he could at least tell she was interested. Annoyingly Kitsune grabbed his arm so he went ahead and led the way to the Jewelry store.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Mamoru is the most conceited the jerks that bother me every morning. Sure he's tall and handsome, but his ego..., every other girl in school would be happy to date him, but he comes after me."

Somehow the conversation got back to the boy at Akane's school. She went on about how every morning she had to beat them all up just to get to class. Mamoru made an announcement that is anyone wanted to date her they had to beat her. Just because he was interested in her they all were. It seemed pretty dumb to him. "You know if I showed up at school as you fiancé maybe they'd leave you alone."

"They'd just try to beat you up too. I hired one of my father's student to try that once. Poor Choji ended up in the hospital." The youngest Tendo sighed. It would be nice to have the morning fights end once and for all. Maybe the new principal would do something about it.

Ranma thought about fighting multiple opponents. It wasn't something he'd done much of before, still he was the best. "I doubt they'd even be able to lay a hand on me."

"True." After all they never were able to hurt her, and since Ranma was more skilled then she was…it didn't look very good for the morning mob. Still Ranma was going to be going to school as a girl so it wasn't like she could announce she was her fiancé. Looking around Akane saw too boys picking on rabbit. Immediately she marched over to the kids. "That is no way to treat an animal."

The two boys picking on the bunny ran at the site of the two older girls. Ranma then watched Akane pick up the stray animal. "What's a rabbit doing in the middle of the city?"

"Maybe someone abandoned him." Looking over the bunny, the youngest Tendo noticed a band-aid on its forehead. After removing the band-aid she noticed a silver crescent moon was underneath it. "Ranma look at this."

"That's weird. Why does it have that marking?"

"I don't know?" Akane touched the bald spot and it felt cold and metallic. "Did those boys brand it or something?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Still clinging to Mamoru's arm Nabiki sighed. Any girl in school would be happy to go out with him, even admittingly herself. Still like any guy he wanted what he couldn't have, namely Akane who hadn't really taken any interest in any males. Well if her relationship with him was going to be strictly business, she might as well have some fun.

"Kitsune have you found something that interests you?"

"Hmm, nothing worth the information you seek. I don't sell out my sister cheap you know." Most of the time she ended up stalling Mamoru long enough the information was no longer any good anyway. Picking up a diamond necklace she wondered just why these jewels were so cheap, they didn't seem fake. Then she felt herself getting week.

Watching Nabiki fall on the ground Mamoru noticed the other women around him started to collapse too. "What's going on here?"

"There are enough humans here for me to begin collecting for my master. You however will have to die!"

What he just saw put him at a loss for words. The salesladies' head just twisted around. Mamoru backed away. What should he be doing…

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Walking with the bunny in tow Ranma and Akane headed back to the dojo. Then the rabbits ear's, that had been down, perked strait up and Akane collapse. "Akane?"

"Don't worry about her she'll be fine. We have other problems."

Ranma watched as the rabbit hopped from Akane's fallen body. It had talked. How did a rabbit talk, what did it do to Akane? "What problems do 'we' have, what did you do to Akane?"

"Kid, my name is Artimis, some bad guys are sucking the life out of innocent people. You are the only one who can stop them." Doing a back flip a locket appeared upon the ground." Take this and say 'Moon Prism Power Make Up."

"You expect me to listen to the words of a talking rabbit?"

"If you don't, people will die. Look I'm sorry for knocking out the other girl, but you gotta keep your identity a secret. Now are you going to let the bad guys win, or are you going to say the transformation phrase?" Artimis grumbled, wasn't it the dream of every young girl to be a super hero? Why is it he was having a problem with this one.

"Transformation phrase?" picking up the locket from the ground the redhead examined it. He didn't need to be transforming anymore then he already was.

"Say it; there isn't any way for you to beat the enemy as you are. Every second you waste could be a life."

"MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!" After holding the locket up and saying the phrase Ranma saw his clothes fade away and from the corner of his eye he noticed his hair turn blonde and get longer. He had seen enough so he closed his eyes tight. What he could feel disturbed him enough. After it was done he opened his eyes again and he didn't like what he saw.

"Good now hop to it. We have people to save." The white levitated up to the roof and waited for Sailor Moon to leap after him. Hopefully no one was dead yet.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The monster was toying with him. That much Mamoru was sure of. His body hurt all over but she hadn't gone in for the kill. It had been ten minutes since the Sales lady became a monster, and he felt lucky to be alive. Her body was like elastic and none of his punches phased it.

Lojew smiled as wide as her mouth could stretch. It was time to kill this human. "I've had enough fun; it is time for you to…"

"Hold it right there! Disturbing a young couple on a date is unforgivable. In the name of the moon I will punish you!" Ranma couldn't believe what he was saying, but if he had to keep his identity a secret, no one would ever pin something so lame on him.

Mamoru looked at where he was resting…to the dumpling head that just showed up it probably looked like he was protecting Kitsune. If this got out he'd never live it down.

Turning her head to see the girl who shouted at her, Lojew couldn't help but cackle. It was a blond girl with dumplings and pigtails in a modified Sailor Fuku. "Who are you little girl"

"I am the champion of love and justice. I am the beautiful sailor suited solider, Sailor Moon!" His head hurt. Saying these stupid lines would keep him from getting figured out, but if he did this too much it might take a toll on his sanity.

"Well Sailor Moron. Prepare to DIE!" Lojew wrapped her fingers to make a drill and thrust it at the girl.

Removing the feather ornaments from her hair, Ranma threw them at the drill deflecting it into a jewelry counter. He was lucky the drill just shattered the counter, and didn't pierce one of the people scattered around the floor. Now the monster was distracted, removing the tiara on his brow he prepared to say the words the bunny mentioned to him on the way here. "Moon Tiara Action!"

Watching the Tiara hit it mark and vaporize Lojew, Artimis smiled. With her gone the energy the cursed jewels absorbed started returning to the women it had been absorbed from. By concentrating a portion of that energy flowed into him. Although it cost him a rabimon, this was quite the success. By playing the part of the magical mascot, he could absorb a portion of the energy his minion gathered with out the hero even noticing. Now though Sailor Moon was leaving and it was best he followed, he had collected as much of the energy as he could with out it being too apparent from the victims anyway.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sailor V blasted away the Youma that had been terrorizing the people at the coffee shop. Then she hopped up to a near by roof top and met her advisor. He seemed to be trouble. "Artemis is something wrong?"

"Yes Mina, something is very wrong. Artimis has gained access to the pocket space where the Senshi tools are stored and he's removed the Moon Locket. It's possible he's corrupted it, and in turn corrupted Sailor Moon." The white cat frowned. Every since Luna's death he had been worried about what the white rabbit who killed her might do. If the cyborg bunny had gained control of Sailor Moon, there could be great problems. "We need to finish cleaning up the Youma here and return to Japan as soon as possible.

"Um, why do we have to clean up the Youma, I mean England has Demon Hunters, why not let them do the work here?"

"Because you'll need all the practice you can get before returning to Japan. Artimis is more dangerous then you could imagine." Artemis would not loose Minako as he did Luna. Minako would be ready.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma laid on the guest bed and sighed. There really wasn't any point to turning back into a guy at the moment; normally he slept naked but Kasumi had provided him with a night gown, and tomorrow he'd be force to wear more of her clothes.

After the events of the day he started to wonder if it wasn't a mistake he was born a male in the first place. His father always publicly treated him as a girl, he got the stupid curse, and now he became a super heroine.

Getting up from the bed Ranma looked at him…, no herself in the mirror. She was beautiful, the dress Kasumi had provided her with showed off her figure nicely, and her long wavy red hair was a rare treasure in Japan, as were her blue eyes. "What did my mom look like? Kami knows I didn't get my looks pop."

Frowning she sat on the bed. "Stupid old man! Why the hell did you raise me to be a girl and then engage me to another one? I bet you even got me curse on purpose! What the in the world am I a guy or a girl!

Outside Ranma's door Genma listened in. He was grateful Ranma wasn't too loud. It would be bad if any of the Tendo's heard him. Well maybe not Akane, if she was interested in girls then there would be no real problem with the two getting married. Ranma's natural form would just allow it to be legal. What he did to the boy was for the sake of the school, so long as Ranma married one of the Tendo's everything would be fine.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kasumi came out of the Kitchen with some snacks for her sisters and some carrots for Akane's new pet. "So Nabiki, you and Mamoru are dating now?"

"What, no! He was trying to bribe me into to telling him where Akane was and we got attacked by a monster. He was just being a gentleman walking me home. The monster sapped allot of my strength. It tried to kill him, didn't you see how torn up his clothes were?" The middle Tendo had a sinking feeling what Kasumi was going to say next. Her older sister had a habit of assuming the strangest of things.

"He got attacked by a monster? Her name wouldn't happen to be Nabiki Tendo."

"WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!" Nabiki really hoped her father hadn't heard her shout.

The youngest Tendo sighed as she fed a carrot to the white bunny she and Ranma brought home. "Well I for one would be happy if you and that jerk got together. If he's off my back maybe the other jerks at school will leave me alone."

"Besides Mamoru is closer to your age then Akane's anyway." The eldest Tendo daughter never approved of 18 year old Chiba chasing after her sixteen year old sister.

"Can we please change the subject?" Mamoru had made it clear he wasn't interested in her and although she liked him she wasn't going to aggressively try to change his mind. That was what he was attempting with Akane, and Nabiki swore she'd never stoop to that level for a boy. "Where did you get that rabbit Akane?"

"Ranma and I found him being picked on by some little boys. Look what they did to poor B-Chan" Akane held B-chan up so her sisters could see the silver crescent on its forehead.

"Oh my. That's very cruel." Kasumi frowned how could they do that to the poor rabbit?

"Speaking of Ranma, where is she? Father and his old man are on the roof sparring, but I haven't seen Ranma since dinner."

"She's gone to bed already. Poor Ranma, she must have been having a hard time dealing with her curse as it was, and now she has to borrow our clothes." As much as she felt sorry for what Ranma was going through it just wouldn't be proper for her to wear the same gi day in and day out just to be a guy.

Curse, Sailor Moon had a curse? What kind of curse did she have? Could he take advantage of it? Artimis frown. He had made it so Akane didn't remember being knocked out and two of his own personal rabimon had kept her from being discovered why he and Ranma were dealing with Ancanous' servant. However upon waking up Akane would barely let go of him. Things were going well but not exactly as planned.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Complaint department:

One thing that was probably obvious, but I want to make perfectly clear, is when Ranma becomes Sailor Moon he looks just like Usagi normally does in the manga.


	3. Who am I?

Lord CBoD presents: Fun and Games

Disclaimer: Most characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi or Naoko Takeuchi, some are actually mine, but they aren't very important. This story is mine; don't post it anywhere without contacting the Evil Bunny Empire first.

Episode Three: Who Am I?

Ranma walked the streets of Juban on her own today. Annoyingly she could feel the stares of the guys around her; this time Kasumi provided her with a long blue skirt and white blouse. She should be staring at girls along with the pervert on the streets, but instead she was a girl.

No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she was more female then male. Guys didn't get so emotionally confused as she was right now, they'd just ignore the pain and keep going on. She wanted to, to just keep being a guy, but with her body as it was, with the way she was raised, was her manhood something she should just give up on.

There were certain aspects of womanhood she was already used to; the only thing that could stand in her way of accepting this body was she didn't like men. How could she, all her experiences led her to believe they were all perverts or jerks. There was only one man she ever respected; he was like a big brother to her. Maybe if she found some one like him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Tendo, have you seen that ingrate son of mine?" Genma growled. Ranma skipped out on their training yesterday to play with his fiancé and today he was no where to be found. The boy would get lazy if he didn't stay in practice, and the eldest Tendo daughter had given him a death glare when he tried to fight Ranma for food. Something about her scared him greatly and also reminded him of Nodoka.

"I haven't seen him Saotome, although I understand he and Akane hit it off very. We should be able to have the wedding soon." Soun smiled. The sooner the families were joined the better.

"Father you don't plan on doing anything to upset Akane, do you?" Kasumi stared down her father and his friend. She knew they were up to no good and wouldn't stand for it.

"N…n…no of course not."

"Good." The glare turned into a pleasant smile. The eldest Tendo daughter started to walk down the steps to the kitchen. Pausing she turned around. "Saotome-san if you are looking for Ranma she went out for a walk."

Once Kasumi was out of sight Genma turned towards his old friend. "How is it Tendo that you can't stand up to your own daughter?"

"Saotome my old friend, you haven't seen the way my daughter uses a knife. She was so innocent before High School, but then she fell under the influence of her grammar teacher. Her sisters have never seen her dark side, but I assure you, angering her would be worse then angering the Master."

Although Genma was not easily intimidated, the mentioning of his and Soun's master made it clear that Kasumi was just not a perceived threat but a serious one. He'd have to be very careful around her. "Well Tendo since the boy is out how about a game of Shogi."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma sat at a stall in an ice-cream parlor playing with her chocolate parfait. It was odd that a place like this would be open so early, but if Makchan was right the ice-cream would cheer her up. To bad she couldn't bring herself to actually eat it. Before when she was just crossed dressed, she had no problems eating ice-cream with her friends. Now though she was a girl in body as well as mind and she didn't feel like being cheered up. Not like this at least.

Chilla frowned as she watched a redhead girl leave the parlor without eating her ice-cream. Did the girl know the treat would slowly drain away her life energy? Ahh well what difference did it make, business was doing very well.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Artimis was infuriated. Sailor Moon was somewhere out on the town and he was stuck with the stupid Akane girl. This was a serious miscalculation in his plans. He had hoped to be the pet of the Senshi, but apparently as well as not wanting to be a magical girl, Ranma didn't like cute fuzzy animals. To think that such a tomboy was the re-incarnation of the Moon Princess. Queen Serenity must have barely been able to send the souls of her daughter and her retainers forward if her daughter was so different in this life.

From the ruins that his castle was built upon, he had learned allot about the ancient Moon Kingdom. From its rise to its fall it was all documented on the rubble. Somewhere on present day earth were the reincarnations of the eight Senshi and their Princess. He would use them to mask his operations till he gained enough power to overthrow them.

Still he couldn't gather the any of the energy Ancanous' minions collected if he was too far from them. He'd knock out Akane again if she was alone, but right now he was sitting atop their table being forced fed some vile slop she had made, with her sister watching.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma continued her soul searching again just walking around aimlessly. She'd had her curse for two months now and until yesterday she always felt uncomfortable as a girl. Then last night, she just accepted it. Why? It couldn't be the female clothing she was wearing both then and now. She had dress as a female most of her life.

Could it of been the transformation? When she became Sailor Moon yesterday did it cause her to just accept being female? Maybe the affect was temporary, all morning she felt destined to be a girl, and now things seemed to be clearing up. What was left of her manhood was asserting itself. He was Ranma Saotome the man!

"Ranma is that you?"

Turning around the only child of Genma blushed as he saw the one man he could fall for. Damn-it why did have he have to think of Motoki in that manner earlier. "Furuhata-san!"

"So that is you. You've died your hair now? I have to say it makes you look very cute." Motoki smiled at his old friend. It was a little odd though, to see Ranma blushing considering knew the redhead was actually a boy. Then again, as much time as Ranma spent crossed-dressed maybe it had gone to his head.

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well, I'd like to hear it. How about we go to my house, I have some clothes that might fit you if you'd like to change." Honestly Motoki was hoping Ranma would want to change. The clothes he was wearing now look like something his girlfriend would wear, and Ranma look just as good in them as she did. That fact disturbed him more then a little.

"Really? Yes please, the only reason I'm dressed like this is cause I lost most of my clothes and the family I'm staying with won't let me just where my gi." Male clothes would go a long way to help him regain his right mind.

"I'll lead the way."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ancanous smiled. His first plan had failed his master because it gathered all the victims in one spot and quickly drew out there energy. This time the Ice-cream parlor slowly drew out their energy over time. Of course it didn't draw it slow enough for the human bodies to replace what was being drawn out, but by the time his new enemy found out the cause of the people collapsing it would be too late.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma looked himself over in the mirror. The clothes Motoki gave him looked pretty good; Black pants, and a black silk Chinese shirt with a golden dragon design on it. Stepping out of the bedroom he smiled. "Thanks, but are you sure you want to give these to me?"

"They're too small for me. I messed up washing them and my girlfriend has already beaten me for it." She had bought the outfit for him to match a dress she had. After he shrunk them she was furious. "So this curse you were talking about?"

"I got two now. The first one I got turns me into a girl when I'm splashed with cold water, and I turn back into a guy with hot water. The second one turns me into some sort of lame super hero and messes with my mind." Yes the bunny had said to keep the fact that he was Sailor Moon a secret, but this was Motoki and he needed to confide in someone.

"Lame super hero?"

"……watch….MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!" As last time Ranma closed his eyes during the transformation. In addition to the sensations he had felt the last time he felt his body change female. When the transformation completed he was once again Sailor Moon, only this time there was a white ball room mask covering his eyes.

Motoki looked over Ranma's transformation. He was now in what appeared to be a stylized Sailor Fuku; In stead of the normal shoe's he wore red high heeled boots with gold crescents just below the knee, the skirt was way too short, and there was the addition of gloves, and a mask. Also Ranma hair had changed style and color; it wasn't black in a ponytail, but blonde in two pigtails with dumplings at their bases. Then there was the jewelry; at the center of the fuku's chest ribbon was a gold locket, around his neck was a red chocker with a gold crescent moon at its center, in his ears were gold earrings again with crescent moons, on his forehead was a gold tiara with a red jewel at it's center, in his bangs were strange feather like ornaments, and upon the dumplings were odd cover like things with red jewels. "You know you sort of look like Sailor V, but why did you transform?"

"Um, honestly I'm not sure." It just seemed like she, he…needed to transform. Not for Motoki, but for something else. "Who's Sailor V?"

"She's a masked vigilante in England. She mostly deals with crimes committed my monsters. I wonder if there's any connection between you and her." If he remembered right, Sailor V had a gold crescent on her forehead. "Well you better change back before Unazuki get's here."

"Oh, this isn't your own private bachelor's pad?" Sailor Moon giggled. Motoki had to be nineteen now and he still lived with his family, his place was a little big for just him. It was just as well, transforming was messing with her…his mind and he didn't want to stay this way. For some reason he went to remove the mask though and in its eyes he saw Unazuki, she was collapse on the floor of the ice-cream parlor he had been at earlier. Could bit be that was another trap by the enemy? Damn-it he'd have to stay like this longer. "I gotta go, Unazuki is in danger."

Motoki watch Ranma open a window and leap atop the house and start roof hopping towards the city. Why he didn't use the door was beyond him. Then he noticed Ranma had dropped the mask and he saw what Ranma must have seen; his little sister collapsed in a booth with an ice-cream sundae in front of her. "Ranma, please save my sister."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chilla frowned. She'd have to remove the gluttonous girl who had been pigging out on the free ice-cream she provided. It had been her intentions that none of the victims collapse in the parlor. Going toward the both she sighed, she wouldn't let this girl ruin things.

"Hold it right there. Ice-cream is for the enjoyment of young girls. To twist it for your evil purposes is unforgivable. In the name of the Moon I will punish you!" This time Ranma added gestures to her…his speech. Why he wasn't quite sure, but he felt they were needed.

Chilla frowned even deeper as she assumed her true form. Changing from the human guise to her Ice-angle form she spread her wings and took a battle stance. "You will find Sailor Moon, that I am not as pathetic as Lojew."

He wanted to reply that she was even more pathetic, but that didn't seem like it be in character. Taking off the Tiara he said the words that defeated the last monster. "Moon Tiara Action!"

The Rabimon just jumped up above the disk of light and used her wings to float in the air. "You severely underestimate me!"

No he didn't, what the monster hadn't notice was the tiara was returning and she was in its path. Striking her in the back the disk of light moon dusted her. When tiara returned to Sailor Moon's hand she smiled. Now that she took care of the monster she could turn back.

Leaving the parlor that turned into an empty lot she found a place to turn back. Fortunately she returned to the form she was in before becoming Sailor Moon, unfortunately he had been thinking of himself as a she again. At least this time he had a better handle on who he was. Actually being a guy went along way in helping him to think clearly. Now he needed to check on Unazuki for Motoki.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

If this ever happened again he just might kill Akane. Artimis's sensors told him that Sailor Moon had just defeated another of Ancanous' rabimon, and he could not gather any of the energy that its death released. Why did this ditz have to be so possessive of him, and why couldn't she go anywhere alone at least.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma helped Unazuki back to her brother's home. He had told her his name was Hibiki, since she knew Ranma as a girl and he wasn't quite comfortable with her finding out otherwise.

"Aren't those my brother's clothes?"

"I got into a bit of an accident that kind of made my clothes un-wearable so your brother loaned me these." Una still had the same sweet tooth and sharp mind she had back when he knew her. Back then he had to be very careful around her; this time would probably be no different.

"Ahh, I wonder what Kasumi will think when she finds out." After all, that particular outfit was a gift and even if he ruined it, Unazuki doubted her brother's girlfriend would be very happy he gave it away.

"Kasumi?" Could it be that Motoki was seeing Kasumi Tendo? Wow it was a small world. How did the two meet, and why was Motoki in Juban in the first place?

"Kasumi Tendo. Motoki's been seeing her for about a year now. I'm not surprised he's keeping it a secret, before he moved down here to take over the Crown Arcade he was seeing a girl who ended up dumping him for one of his friends there." Personally she never really approved of his last girlfriend anyway; Kasumi on the other hand seemed perfect for her older brother.

"So Reika dumped him for Yagami? I warned him that she was using him." So Motoki came to Juban a year ago, that would explain why he never got any new letters from him, Motoki probably didn't get the last letter he sent, with the new address.

"You warned him? Motoki told me Ranma had warned him." Her brother had made a big deal about the fact Ranma had predicted the outcome of his relationship before it even started. It was too bad Ranma was always on the road, if there was anyone better for her brother then Kasumi it was Ranma. Even if Ranma was her own age, the black haired girl was mature, polite and honest, and didn't have Kasumi's dark streak. She'd never forget that glare Kasumi gave her when she picked on her brother with her present.

"Una!"

The ponytailed martial artist breathed a sigh of relief, his friend show up just in time to keep him from humiliating himself while trying to fumble through an explanation.

"Una are you okay?" Looking over his sister Motoki could tell she looked exhausted but otherwise fine.

"And why would there be anything wrong with me?"

"Ryoga called and told me he found you unconscious in an empty lot." Given that Ranma wasn't crossed dressed, it was probably best he didn't call him by his real name in front of his sister.

"Ryoga? I thought your name was Hibiki?" The youngest Furuhata said looking from her brother to his friend.

"It is, its Ryoga Hibiki. I know how protective Furuhata-san can be and I didn't want to be too familiar with you" He should have warned Motoki what false name he had gone with. At least Ryoga Hibiki sounded like a real name.

"Good point, my brother does tend to be a little possessive when it comes to me. That's why he makes me stay at his place instead of striking out on my own." She had come to Juban herself to get away from her parent's influence in Sendai. It was annoying being treated like a princess all the time, and they wanted to arrange her marriage to the son of a competitor.

"I'm right here you know." Looks like he and Ranma avoided that hurdle. Still what would happen if Ranma had a run in with cold water? Well for now he wouldn't worry about it, the priority was getting his sister home.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Nabiki sighed. She had hoped to run into Mamoru again. Unfortunately she didn't have the luck she had yesterday. When they walked home yesterday maybe he was just being a gentleman, but he kind of seem genuinely concerned for her. Maybe just maybe she could steer him away from her sister to herself yet. Still she had to do it covertly, and not forcefully. Force wasn't her style.

"Nabiki, you're pining over Chiba again aren't you?"

The middle Tendo knew that voice. Her priestess friend often teased her about her feeling for Mamoru. Of course she had a defense when it got too annoying. Mamoru had dumped the priestess to start chasing after her sister. Turning around she addressed her friend smirking. "Good afternoon Rei, school over, it's not often you don't go strait home."

"I had heard there was a new ice-cream parlor in town that was giving way free sundae's to all its customers. From what I was just told by one of your classmates was that it was a ruse by a monster though. That's the second attack in two days; the monster population in Juban is normally not that bad." Although Rei was slightly happy she didn't have to deal with these threat because she felt unready, this happening scared her. What was worse was if this was the start of a greater threat the Sacred Flame was showing her nothing.

"Mamoru and I were at the Jewelry store a monster used yesterday. He said a girl calling herself Sailor Moon saved us." Mamoru had also paid her not to mention that Sailor Moon had confused them for a couple. If only what the magical girl had said was true.

"He was going to pay you off with JEWELRY! During the entire time we were dating he never bought me anything. That's it, Mamoru isn't after Akane, he's after you. Why else would he put up with all your blackmailing. I bet the only reason he puts up the ruse of liking Akane is because he assumes you wouldn't be interested in him for any other reason but money. He use Akane as an excuse to spend time with you."

"You think so?" Nabiki smiled. Rei did know Chiba better then anyone other girl.

Hidden in the entryway of a nearby store the subject of the girls' conversation was listening quietly. He had arrived when Kitsune mentioned what happen at the jewelry shop, and hid so he could hear the rest of their conversation before he'd talk to the middle Tendo about the location of her younger sister. Now though, he needed to have a conversation with someone else. Leaving the entry way he headed off towards the home of his friend.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Complaint department:

First, in this reality there is no actual Ryoga Hibiki. Sorry you won't be seeing the lost boy in this story.

Second to Vassey: Among other things awakening Sailor Moon is necessary in order to get the Ginzuishou, Artimis is aware it is connected to Sailor Moon and only she can summon it from the place it currently sleeps. By playing mascot he hopes to gain her trust so that when the Ginzuishou appears he can steal it.

Third, and this one is a bit annoying: Dragon Man 180, The Gandhara said I was doing well in the detail department so I don't know how you missed the answer to your question. Ranma's cursed form has red hair. Only when he becomes Sailor Moon does his hair turn blonde and, it is only that way why he is Sailor Moon. To save you the trouble of asking latter, both Ami and Mina naturally have black hair as well. When in their Senshi forms it becomes the same colors they have in cannon Sailor Moon.

Lastly, Artimis is a cyborg bunny, there is very little meat on him and none of it is edible.

lllllll

Help Wanted:

Do I have some glaring grammar mistakes; wrong tense, misspelled words, the wrong word? I could use a pre-reader or two. If you're interested send a private message my way.


	4. Questions and Consequences

Lord CBoD presents: Fun and Games

Disclaimer: Most characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi or Naoko Takeuchi, some are actually mine, but they aren't very important. This story is mine; don't post it anywhere without contacting the Evil Bunny Empire first.

Episode Four: Questions and Consequences

Mamoru knocked on the door of the one person who could give him advice given his recent revelation. He just hoped his girlfriend was absent. When the door opened he was not greeted by the site of his friend, but a younger boy with black hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Oh your Nabiki's boyfriend."

"I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT! I even paid her to keep what the blonde bimbo said a secret." It looked like he paid Nabiki for nothing if the rumor was widespread already.

"Geeze, you don't have to shout, I saw the two of you together yesterday and made a guess, I'm sorry I guessed wrong." Considering the way Ranma had seen him protect her yesterday it was hard to take this guy at his word though. Wait, had he just called him a bimbo?

"Really Mamoru, keep it down, my sister is trying to rest." Motoki joined Ranma at the door. He hoped Ranma would control himself not to pound Mamoru for the bimbo comment. It wouldn't protect his secret very well if he did. "Come on in."

Following Motoki and the kid inside he thought about what was just said, and about how he replied to the accusation. He was a bit too defensive. "Nabiki didn't tell you anything?"

"I haven't really talked to Nabiki since yesterday morning."

"I see… I apologize for my outburst; Nabiki and Unazuki like to say my affections are towards her and not her sister rather often, and it gets annoying. Oddly enough that's kind of why I'm here though." Before an hour ago he never knew Kitsune to have any interest besides money. He was rather surprised to see her on friendly terms with Rei, and he was even more surprised to her the joy in her voice when Rei assumed he like her.

"Wait you're Mamoru Chiba? The same guy responsible for Akane having to fight her way to class every morning?" Okay now he had a second reason to pound the guy and it wouldn't ruin his new secret.

"Before you pound Mamoru, it was Una's idea." Of course his little sister was joking when she suggested beating Akane for her hand, but Mamoru being a fighter himself thought it would work.

"You know both Kitsune and her sister? Do you go to our School, I'm afraid I don't recognize you." He knew most of the male students at Cross Roads High, and he was pretty sure he hadn't seen Motoki's new friend before.

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki, Akane's fiancé." Since he'd told Unazuki that was his name he might as well use with Mamoru too. Maybe admitting he was Akane's fiancé would get Mamoru off her back, and if he left her alone hopefully so would the others that bothered her.

"You're engage to Akane Tendo? How long has this been?"

"Since we were born apparently, I found out about it a month ago." When he and his dad arrived at what used to be the Tendo Dojo it was blurted out why they were there. Although he wasn't specifically engaged to Akane, Chiba didn't need to know that.

"I see… I guess we were just not meant to be." Thinking back Mamoru wonder just what it was about Akane that made him dump Rei. She was a fierce Tigress and she was the only girl aside from Nabiki and Unazuki who didn't drool at his presence. He could tell she liked him, but didn't simply worship the ground he walked on.

"Don't even think about going after Una." Sure Mamoru was his friend, but he did not trust him with his sister. He wasn't right for her, she needed someone smarter then she was, that way she wouldn't get them into trouble.

"Well like I said I'm here to talk about Kitsune. I overheard her and Rei talking about me. It may be possible she is interested in me for more then just my money."

"You're just now figuring that out?" Unazuki came down the steps and hit Mamoru over the head. She had been listening to the boys from the top of the steps since Mamoru's out burst. "Did you really think she clings to you just to embarrass you?"

"I don't know Una, this is Nabiki we're talking about. She does tend to revel in other people displeasure. "

"Need I remind you what she did to you and your last boyfriend?" Chiba recalled the event leading up to Unazuki's break up with Ten'ou, which Kitsune was responsible for.

"That's because Haruka was a girl…I'm glad Nabiki embarrassed her…I don't swing that way."

"Haruka Ten'ou? She's in Juban?" Ranma tilted his head, the Haruchan he knew wasn't interested in girls either. She had a thing for a blind exchange student from China. He though was always pining for shampoo of all things. Then again they were only ten at the time.

"You know her Ryoga?" It seems her brother's new friend knew allot of girls in Juban even if he was new here.

"Uh, Ranma mentioned her a few times. She said she used to spar with her when they were younger." 'Ryoga' had to be careful around the younger Furuhata. He had already slipped up enough.

"Wait is she the one who used to call Ranma Koneko-chan." The elder Furuhata watched as Ranma turned pale, he forgot about his friend's fear of cats.

"Hmm, your afraid of cats too aren't you?" Unazuki watched Hibiki shiver, why was he afraid of cats?

"Too? And who is Ranma?" Maybe Nabiki wasn't really as bad as she seemed. Now though it looked like they were going to be on a new subject for a bit.

"Ranma was my brother's first girlfriend. She kind of looks like a female version of Ryoga here, and she has a fear of cats because her dad taught her an obscure martial arts technique."

"Ranma was never my girlfriend!" Motoki sighed it wasn't that at the time he hadn't liked Ranma. She was cute, kind, and fun to be with, however she was also a he. Ranma admitted it to him when their parents tried to pair them up. He was rather disappointed, but he still remained friends with Ranma and tried to keep in touch with him over the last three years. It was good to see Ranma being a guy, and he hope despite Mamoru's short comings the two would become friends. It was obvious from their conversation while his sister was actually resting; that the part-time boy needed some male influence.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Nabiki and Rei sat at table in the Crown Restaurant. They were supposed to be meeting Unazuki as well but she had yet to show up, unfortunately it looked like her ex was approaching them. After what she did to the blonde she was surprised she'd ever bother her again.

"Good Afternoon, Nabiki, Rei. Nabs, is your sister still free?" Haruka loved putting on a show. If people assumed she was a boy, she'd play a boy, if they assumed she was a lesbian she'd play a lesbian. With her boyfriend in China things got boring being alone.

"Actually she has a fiancé now. Ranma Saotome." It was possible her younger sister did swing that way, but Nabiki didn't need Haruka corrupting her further.

"Koneko-chan? I find that very hard to believe. I know for a fact Koneko-chan is strait."

"Your sister's engage to a girl?" Now Rei wasn't surprised Akane might have been interested in girls, but it was odd that her father would engage her to one. Then again, the Tendo's had come from Nerima, that district of Tokyo was known for its weirdness.

"Yeah, a redhead that's the daughter of my father's training buddy. Ten'ou, are you saying you know Ranma?" Nabiki wanted to berate herself for forgetting that Ranma was publicly was a girl. Even if neither Rei nor Haruka went to her school, chances were they'd run into Ranma as a girl since at the present he didn't have any clothes to dress as a guy.

"Redhead? Did Koneko-chan dye her hair?"

"Um no, until now she'd been dying it black, she recently got fed up with dying it and just keeps it its natural color now." The middle Tendo daughter was getting curious about Haruka's nickname for Ranma. She never seemed very cat-like to her. "Why do you calling her kitty?"

"Ranma, has a fear of cats, when it get's too great, she starts to act like a cat. I'm the only one who can calm her down. I'm also the only one that can get away with calling her Koneko-chan, otherwise she tense up at the mere mention of cats. Is she at your Dojo right now? It's been five years since I last saw her." To think her best friend was in Juban, she'd definitely have to track the redhead down and update her on what she's missed. Haruka couldn't wait to tell her she actually was able to get Mousse over Shampoo. She was probably going to have to explain Shampoo was the name of a girl first though.

"No, she is staying with us, but she's out and about right now. Do you know why she fears cats?"

"Probably the Neko-ken. Grandfather, has told me about several forbidden martial arts techniques. The Neko-ken boast to be an invincible move, but training a student in it normally leaves them insane at worst, or in Ranma's case with a deep seeded fear of cats at best. There are no real masters of the Neko-ken for that reason. Nabiki, maybe you should bring Ranma to the Shrine tomorrow. My Grandfather might be able to help her." Rei wondered just how stupid Ranma's father was to train her in such a dangerous technique, she hoped her Grandfather could do something to help the poor girl.

"I got the impression, Genma wasn't too bright." Nabiki sighed; Ranma was really messed up thanks to her old man. She was really starting to feel sorry for her, or was it him, did Ranma even know what gender to refer to himself as thanks to his father.

"I won't argue that point. Ranma's old man was a thief, con-artist, and pretty much scum." Maybe she let her father know where Genma was staying. He still had a score to settle with the fat man. The only good thing to come out of Genma's misdeeds is while he was in hiding; she got to have a little sister.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Genma had been sitting quietly watching his old friend teach a class of student until a sneezing fit came over him. Someone must have been thinking ill of him, probably his ingrate son. Tomorrow morning Ranma would learn some respect for his father.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma walked back from Motoki's place in a better mood then when he left the Tendo's this morning. Just spending a few hours as a guy helped him clear his head allot. Furuhata had even supplied him with some additional sets of male clothing that he had out grown. Now he'd only have to be a girl for school and when he had to fight evil.

Considering what Mamoru said about the first monster he probably couldn't fight them normally. He'd have to become Sailor Moon because he needed the magic that form provided him with. A personal rule though would have to be that after spending time as Sailor Moon he'd spend twice as much time as a guy. That way whatever influences it had on his mind was counteracted.

Passing by the Crown Arcade he wondered if he could talk Motoki into giving him a job. Unazuki had mentioned he was the manager. Did he also manage the restaurant above it though? Speaking of the restaurant Ranma saw Nabiki, a black haired girl in a school uniform and a blonde dressed like a guy, coming down the steps from the restaurant. He was pretty sure the blonde was a girl by the fact she was missing an Adam's apple. "Hey Nabiki!"

This was bad, very bad. Where had Ranma gotten male clothes from? How was she supposed to introduce a male Ranma to Rei and Haruka? "Um, hi."

"You forgot my name already didn't you…its Ryoga Hibiki" Ranma smiled, he may have put Nabiki on the spot, but it was nice to feel superior. Except in battle it was a feeling he didn't get to have very often.

"You've been too busy thinking about Mamoru you forgot about this guy, who is he, and is he single?" Most of the single guys in Juban were single because they were jerk, but Ryoga here was pretty cute, and for him to be familiar with Nabiki meant he was a friend and not a client. Rei was grateful her school uniforms showed off so much of her legs, not going back to change paid off even if she didn't get any free ice-cream.

"You're related to Koneko-chan aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm her cousin. My uncle brought me along to take her place in the engagement with Tendo's since both families only have daughters." So the blonde was Haruchan, wow she'd changed allot. She used to keep her hair long in a braid and now it was short and boyish, she also used to be shorter then him, but now she was a good inch or so taller.

"Oh, so Ranma's supposed to be engaged to Akane, but you actually are. That makes a bit more sense then what Nabiki said earlier." Another cute guy taken from her by Akane, Rei sighed would she ever find someone interested in her.

Well it seemed Ranma had a decent handle on things. It was a little annoying he made her look dumb, but at least she hadn't ruined his secret. "Ryoga and I need to be getting back home. I'll bring Ranma to the Shrine tomorrow after your school is over."

"Tell Koneko-chan I'll be there too. I plan on kidnapping her after Rei's grandfather is done with her."

"I'm sure Ranma be happy to see you, she's talked about you allot." Although he didn't know what plans Nabiki had made for him at the shrine, he wouldn't mind being a girl so he could hang out with his old friend. The ponytailed boy just hoped he didn't end up spending any time as Sailor Moon tomorrow.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Around the Tendo dinner table the three Tendo daughters sat with Ranma and Akane's pet. Their Fathers had gone out drinking instead of spending dinner with their children. Kasumi sighed, she had spent so much time on dinner too.

"So Koneko-chan" Nabiki watched Ranma pail, apparently Haruka was right, only she could say the nick name with out getting a reaction from Ranma. "Where did you get the name Ryoga Hibiki from?"

Ranma waited till he finished chewing his Teriyaki before replying. "I found Unazuki unconscious and I told her my name was Hibiki, when Motoki showed up he called me Ryoga so I just merge the two names together."

"You know Motoki-san, and he knows you're a boy?" Akane watch B-chan munch on Carrot Kasumi teriyakied for him.

"Yeah, I met him and Unazuki in Sendai, Pop actually tried arranging us so I told Motoki the truth and he was able to break it off with out revealing me to his parents. We've been pretty good friend for the last four year keeping in touch when ever possible."

"You must be very lucky Ranma to have a friend help you with your secret." Why didn't she think of asking Motoki for some of clothes he may have outgrown? Well at least Ranma would be able to be a man for her sister now. Now if only he wasn't registered at school as a girl. Maybe she could get Tsukino-sensei to fix that. Kasumi got up to put some more food on Ranma's plate then sat back down to finish her own food.

"Motoki isn't Ranma's only friend in Juban either. Apparently Ten'ou is an old friend of his as well. She tells me you're afraid of cats, Rei assumed it was because of training in a technique called the Neko-Ken." When she mentioned cats Ranma paled again, but when the middle Tendo mentioned the Neko-ken he dropped the teriyaki stick he had in his hand and quickly crawled under the table then started shivering. "Ranma?"

"Ne…ne…never say that name…" Every time the name of that technique was spoken he partly relived the experience. Not enough to send him into feral mode, but enough to make him wish he was a girl so it wasn't embarrassing how scared he was.

"Oh my, Ranma are you okay?"

"No…" slowly Ranma crawled out from under the table and sat back in his seat still shivering. He wasn't a girl; he would try to force the images out of his mind and at least finish dinner. "I don't want to talk about that, I can't talk about it."

"But because of it you met Haruka right?" Yesterday he said he met a Haruchan after something, but wouldn't say what. Haruchan must be Haruka, knowing Haruka's inclination, she was slightly curious if there wasn't more between them. After all Haruka thought Ranma was a girl.

"It is the reason I met Haruchan, she helped me out allot after it. If not for her who knows what would have happen. A Traveling doctor who examined me said I could have been driven insane. Haruchan's not even a year older than me, but she's the closet thing I have to a big sister. While Pops was hiding from the police I spent allot of nights at Haruchan's crying myself to sleep with her comforting me." He spent most of that year staying with Haruka because Genma was on the run from not only the police, but also Haruka's father and his students. The following year his old man had straiten up, but that lasted until he met with Motoki's parents.

"If you stayed with her family why doesn't she know you're a boy?" Nabiki figure Haruka would have to have seen something at one time or another.

"I wasn't really feeling worthy of being a boy at the time. So I made sure no one found out how much of a disgrace I was."

"Ranma there's nothing wrong with being afraid. We all have fears of some sort or another." Poor Ranma to be taught being afraid was unbecoming a man just wasn't right. Kasumi was really starting to wonder how such a man could be her father's best friend.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Artimis wished he was anywhere else but here. Last night was hell and once again he was in the death grip of the youngest Tendo. The way she slept it was very fortunate he was a cyborg bunny, if he was just flesh and blood he'd never survive the night.

Although he failed to collect any life energy today, things weren't a total loss. He learned due to a funny twist of fate, the Princess of the Moon was reborn as a man, and even funnier, he was afraid of cats. Should the moon cat that escaped him show up Ranma would never take his side.

Now if only he could find some way to travel with Ranma instead of this idiot.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kasumi snuck herself into Ranma's room. It appeared although he had put up a brave act for the rest of the evening, he was still reliving the nightmare that was the Neko-ken. She had talked to his father after he had gone to bed and was told exactly what the Neko-ken training comprised of.

Four times Ranma had been thrown into a pit of starved cats with food wrapped around him. Three times he was trapped in there for hours while the cats clawed and bit into him. The fourth time he couldn't handle it any more, his mind snapped and he became what it was that was attacking him. He clawed the felines in the pit to death, then leapt out of the pit and ran about till he ran into a lonely little girl that played with him.

Ranma didn't need to be alone right now. Dumping a cup of cold water on Ranma she watched his body become female. She was happy Motoki had provided her with a set of pajamas; she had noticed the first night that she slept naked. Slowly she crawled into her bed and rested her head against her breast. Ranma stopped shivering and seemed to sleep peacefully after that.

In the morning she'd have to be careful to wake up before her and to change her back to a male. For now though the eldest Tendo daughter went to sleep herself.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Complaint department:

Sorry for the lack of action this chapter. I felt like adding some of the back story to this universe.

Slade13, Ranma tries to always think of himself as male, key word being tries. Motoki has also decided to also refer to Ranma as a he no matter what for he/she happens to be, except when speaking out loud.

AshK, I personally hate those fics. Ranma is a man, plain and simple he'd never stay female no matter what. Granted in this fic he'll be struggling with his gender identity but when all is said and done, no matter who he was in his past life he's Ranma now.

The Gandhara, I like you, you make me think. The mask comes from the Salior Moon Manga, I wasn't sure if I was going to use it at first but I needed some way for Ranma to find out Unazuki was in trouble so I threw in the mask. Now I need to think of a good reason it didn't show up in chapter two.

You'll learn more about Kasumi as the story goes on. As for her grammar teacher, Tsukino-san will be a regular character after she's finally introduced. It isn't Hinako; she doesn't really hide emotions that well.

Hmm, Ranma and Motoki's relationship is explained in this chapter. Because Motoki is over protective Unazuki hasn't met most of his friends. Momoru is the exception because he's in her school. Her curiosity show up more in this chapter then the last, and she will continue to ponder who is Ryoga even after she re-meets Ranma.

In the manga Motoki didn't seem too surprised when he found out the identity of the Senshi, or that they were using the basement of his arcade as a base. I just assume he isn't too excitable.


	5. Morning before Mars

Lord CBoD presents: Fun and Games

Disclaimer: Most characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi or Naoko Takeuchi, some are actually mine, but they aren't very important. This story is mine; don't post it anywhere without contacting the Evil Bunny Empire first.

Episode Five: Morning before Mars

Ranma got up feeling pretty good. He was really surprised how good he felt considering the nightmares he went to sleep with. Changing from his pajamas to his gi, he wondered if his father was up yet. The old man had taken up sleeping in since they arrived. What self-respecting martial artist slept till seven o'clock?

Ranma made his way up to the roof. Sitting there already was his old man. "Ready to get thrown off the building?"

"Don't make me laugh boy, I drank too much last night. The last two days you took it easy, today we will make up for it tenfold"

"I took it easy? You were the one who slept till noon the first day, and Kasumi said you slept till eight yesterday." True, the first day he slept till seven, but yesterday he was up at five, just as he was today. Ranma prepared himself for whatever the fat man intended to throw at him.

"I earned the right to relax every now and again. I am the master of my art. You boy will never be a master if the mere mention of the Neko-ken sends you into a panic. I raised you better."

This time the young Saotome conquered his fear with anger. "You raised me better? When did YOU raise me? The only thing you ever did for me was teach me the art and make me pretend to be a girl! I was raised by the friend I've made along our stupid training trip. If not for Makoto, Haruka, Motoki and Ami, I'd probably be a clone of you: stupid and worthless."

"Watch what you say to me, I am your father."

"Since when." With those words the pony-tailed boy leapt at the fat man. Genma countered with a glass of cold water triggering her curse, maybe he thought that would throw her off balance and he didn't bother throwing up any sort of guard. That was a huge mistake on his part, coming in high Ranma kicked him right off the building.

Looking down Ranma saw a splatter of red blood all over the sidewalk below. Her old man was dead, and she didn't care.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kasumi woke up to see Akane's pet staring at herself and Ranma. Getting up from Ranma's bed, carefully so not to wake her up, she picked up the rabbit and took him out of the room. Then she heard Ranma crying; putting the bunny down, she walked back in and closed the door behind her. "Ranma are you okay?"

"I…I…killed him."

"You killed who?" It seemed she wasn't able to completely protect the younger redhead from nightmares after all. Kasumi frowned and sat next to Ranma, who was now upright herself.

"Pop, he got me angry and I knocked him right off the roof. I saw his dead body and I didn't even care." Ranma wasn't sure how he got into his bed after all that happened, but it couldn't have simply been a dream, it was far too real.

The eldest Tendo hugged the scared girl tight. "Ranma your father is still asleep in his room, he's not dead. It was just a nightmare."

"But…how did I turn into a girl, didn't he splash me?"

"No, I did. Last night I came in to check on you; you were badly tossing and turning so I decided to try something my mother did for me. I crawled into bed and rested your head against my chest. It seemed to help." Although she hadn't wanted Ranma to know she did this for her, she hoped her honesty would help shake off the violent nightmare she had.

"You slept with me last night." Now he had another person to add to the list of people who looked after him instead of his father. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, you're going to be my future brother-in-law one day, I can't have my sister marrying a wreck." Smiling, Kasumi released her hug and kissed Ranma on the cheek. "I have to prepare breakfast. How about you rest some more?"

"I can't, I'm up now so I might as well stay up. Can I help you in the kitchen?" After that nightmare he couldn't spar his father this morning. That was, if his father would even wake up on time.

"Sure." Still smiling, Kasumi got up and headed downstairs to her room. Ranma seemed to be stronger then she gave herself credit for.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"So when does Rei's school let out?" Ranma sat at the table, waiting for the others to finish eating, having eaten his fill before they got up. He'd have to talk to Akane about taking the Art more seriously.

"Not until about four. Personally, I can't wait for our school to start, I ran out of things to do a long time ago."

"You might not mind school starting Nabiki, but personally, the longer I stay away from Mamoru the better." Akane ate her breakfast worrying where B-chan went. He wasn't in her room when she woke up, and she hadn't found him around the building.

"Mamoru isn't that bad, a little pompous though." The younger Saotome prided himself on being a good judge of character. He pretty much had Artimis pegged as a jerk and only put up with the bunny because he was right; only Sailor Moon could have stopped the monsters. Besides who'd believe him that a rabbit talked or flew.

"And when did you meet Chiba?"

"Yesterday at Motoki's. He was there 'cause he wanted to talk to him." He wanted to talk to Motoki about Nabiki, but Ranma decided that she didn't need to know that. She'd probably hear it from Unazuki anyway, since the two of them were friends, according to what Motoki said.

"Um, you didn't happen to mention you were my fiancé, did you?" The youngest Tendo hoped that if Motoki had any influence on Mamoru, he'd get him off her back. She was kind of surprised that someone like Motoki would even befriend an arrogant jerk like Mamoru.

"So now, Mamoru, Motoki, Unazuki, Rei and Haruka know the male you as Ryoga Hibiki? Is that right Ranma?" From now on, the male Ranma was Ryoga, and the female Ranma was still Ranma. Too bad it couldn't be his female form to get a different name. "Should I assume that the same names I just mentioned know you're Akane's fiancé too?"

"Yep, and Mamoru is interested in some one else now."

"You're joking right? Mamoru is finally over me?" This was the best news she heard in a while. Akane smiled, to think, no more Mamoru. Now she felt sorry for whomever he was going to dump his affections on.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Artimis sat upon his throne. Playing a pet wasn't going as well as he planned. Right now he needed a serious break from the one called Akane. His back was in pieces from last night, and the auto-repair only did enough to allow him to remain mobile.

Still all wasn't so bad. The princess's reincarnation left her in turmoil; if he continued to prod at her mind, as he did this morning, he could shatter it. If she was in desperate enough in pain, the Ginzuishou would appear, and he could take it with little effort.

"Master." Ancanous appeared before his lord's throne, smiling.

"What is it? Another failure to report?"

"No my lord, I have enacted a new plan at the Hikawa Shrine. One of my Rabimon has replaced the miko and has started selling charms that will slowly drain it holders." Although this plan was a repeat of the day before, the shrine was out of the way, and the chance of Sailor Moon stumbling upon it as she did the ice-cream parlor was small. This time he would gather the energy his master desired.

"Very well, be sure your Rabimon does not fail. I grow impatient." The Hikawa Shrine, the very same shrine that Sailor Moon would be visiting. Well there were a few hours before the show began, for now he would let his throne repair the damage he sustained during the last two days with Akane.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Akane watched as Ranma and his father sparred in the Dojo. Ranma seemed to be holding back compared to how he fought with her. He was taking hits left and right and not really dealing any of his own. "What is wrong with Ranma?"

"He had a bad dream last night."

Turning around, the youngest Tendo saw her oldest sister. Kasumi looked like she was about to go shopping, and as usual, she carried a small bag with her. "A bad dream?"

Kasumi sat down next to her sister, making sure she couldn't see into the bag. "He dreamt he killed his father and it disturbs him a lot. Personally, I think Saotome-san deserves punishment for all he's done to poor Ranma. When you go to school tomorrow, could you ask Tsukino-sensei to visit?"

"Tsukino-sensei?" What could Kasumi want with the grammar teacher? Akane ducked as Genma went flying into the wall behind her. It looked like Ranma got tired of the taking his father's insults.

"Oh my"

"So Pop, whose guard is pathetic?" Ranma stared down his father, who made a nice indent in the Tendo's wall. He was going easy on the old man because of the nightmare he had, but one of the cornerstones of the Saotome style was getting your opponent angry, and making them sloppy. The old man was good at making people angry, but Ranma Saotome never gets sloppy.

"You'll pay for that boy." Genma got up from the wall. The boy was right though; he made the mistake of lowering his guard. He would not make that mistake again. Before he could restart the fight, he found a bucket and a small trowl in his hands.

"Saotome-san, please fix the hole you made in our wall." The eldest Tendo daughter made a pleasant smile at her father's friend. Genma grumbled and started to work. "Please try not to damage our dojo again."

Akane just stared at her sister as she left the dojo. Sometimes that smile of hers was a dangerous weapon. "Ranma, may I spar with you now?"

"Why not, Pop's busy."

Genma frowned as he applied spackling to the wall. Kasumi was definitely as dangerous as Nodoka. At least he was only dealing with one, and not both.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mamoru smiled. Now he had no reason to fear the Tendo Dojo because he knew Kasumi would be spending time with Motoki. He saw her leave one of the park restrooms, dressed in a yellow sweater that showed off her shoulders and tight tan pants. How her sisters never seemed to notice she went out like that was beyond him.

Going around to the back of the dojo he made his way up the steps to their apartment door. After knocking once he was surprised to be greeted by Ryoga wearing one of Motoki's white button down shirts and a pair of his black pants. "Is Kitsune home?"

"She's upstairs." Ranma let Mamoru in and led him to the living room. Then, after Chiba sat down, he headed to the steps only to run into Nabiki.

"Who was at the door?"

"Mamoru, he's here to see you." Ranma smile as he started past Nabiki. He'd leave her alone with Chiba. Then he found Nabiki grabbing onto his arm. "Um, you guys don't need me there."

"Why does he want to see me? I don't even know who he's interested in now, let alone have any information for him!" Now she had planned on finding a new way to make money from Mamoru, but she didn't have an idea on how to do that yet. He knew she wasn't omnipotent, how did he expect her to have information for him now if he'd changed his target?

"He didn't tell me. Could you let go of my arm?"

The middle Tendo let go of her captive and watched him go up the steps. She then peeked out of the stairwell to see Mamoru, quickly she ducked back behind the wall. She normally did everything by a plan, but she had no plan for this. Was he here for her? She shook that thought out of her head, Rei's accusation held no ground what so ever.

Mamoru sat wondering how he would deal with Kitsune. She was an Ice Queen, the emotions she showed were those she wanted her clients to see. None of them were true. Still, the part of the conversation he overheard yesterday didn't seem like one of business. It seemed the Ice Queen did indeed have friends. She was without her mask yesterday, and … he heard something in her voice.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"So you're saying Chiba is interested in Nabiki now?" Akane couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mamoru Chiba, that jerk that tortured her forever, now was after her sister. Sure, Nabiki played an Ice Queen at school, but she deserved better then Mamoru.

"Yep. I'm kind of surprised he decided to act on his interest already. I guess he and Motoki talked some more after I left." He seemed pretty confused before Una changed the subject.

"How come you don't have a nick name for Motoki? I mean Haruka is Haruchan, and the other day you mentioned Ucchan, Makchan, and Amchan as well." She'd keep an eye on Mamoru, but she decided to try and hide her concern from Ranma.

"All I've ever called Motoki was Motoki-kun, chan is a little girly. After he found out my secret he asked me to drop the suffix." Before Motoki found out he was a guy he called him the same name Ukyo had given him, afterwards he just called him Ranma. Unazuki, on the other hand, called him Ranchan, even though she wasn't as close to him as the others who called him that.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It had been at least ten minutes since Ryoga went to get Kitsune. This waiting was annoying. He wanted to find out if what Motoki said last night was true. Did Kitsune have a face beyond the mask?

Nabiki leaned back against the wall of the stairwell. What was she going to do? It was ridiculous, she decided she would try to go after Chiba, and maybe he was after her. No, that couldn't be it…could it? Either way, she made him wait long enough. Stepping out of the stairwell, she approached Mamoru. "What can I do for you today Chiba?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a cup of coffee." No business mentioned, just a simple invite to see her reply.

"A cup of coffee? We can talk business here. I doubt Ryoga or Akane will be coming downstairs anytime soon, and my father and Ranma's are both down in the Dojo." Her father got Genma repairing other damage in the walls while he had the spackling out. This was her home, and if Mamoru was interested in her, she could draw strength from the comfort of her surroundings. Otherwise she might not be able to keep up the Ice Queen mask in her current state.

"Please Nabiki, that's unfair of you. I'd like to have this discussion on neutral grounds."

"What discussion is that?" He needed strength to say something? Was he really going to ask her out, as a possible girlfriend? It was Rei who sparked their relationship, and his approach to Akane failed. Was he trying something else with her?

"That will be disclosed when we get there." From her reaction, she didn't know he was interested in her this time. This might have been harder if she did. He'd have to thank Ryoga for not warning her.

"Okay, let me tell my sister I'm going out." Heading up the stairs, she wondered if what she was wearing was appropriate for a possible date. Then again, Mamoru was just wearing a t-shirt and pants. Her heart sweater and jeans should be fine.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"So how is Ryoga doing?" Motoki watched as Kasumi beat yet another opponent. She had gotten very good at the Rouge Dream fighting game. She still couldn't beat him of course, but he had more time to spend playing it.

"He's doing okay. He had some trouble sleeping last night because Nabiki brought up the Neko-ken." Kasumi sighed as a new challenger entered the game. This person chose the cheap boss character. She herself was using one of the harder to use female characters; this was going to be no contest.

"The Neko-ken, I take it that's the name of the technique responsible for his fear of cats." It was funny whenever someone though they could beat the small schoolgirl character his girlfriend was using with the hulking male in a trench coat. Walking around to the other side of the machine, he was greeted by the sight of his little sister. "Kasumi, stop going easy, it's Una."

After her bother revealed her she was beaten in a second flat. She had hoped to take advantage fact Kasumi never went all out on a new opponent. "Thanks allot Onii-chan."

"Really Unazuiki, can you let me just finish the game. I only have one more computer fight before the boss."

Getting up the younger Furuhata followed her brother around the machine; she then took a seat next to Kasumi. "So both Ranma and Ryoga have been through the Neko-ken?"

The older Furuhata thought about what his sister was saying. As dumb as Genma was, was he dumb enough to attempt to teach another person the same technique that he failed with once before? Yes, he was, after all, he tried engaging his fully male son to another male. "Yeah, seems like it."

"Why in the world did Ryoga's parents entrust him to Genma?"

"Who knows? I can't believe Ranma's mother would entrust her daughter to him." It was odd, she knew Ranma was Ryoga, and Motoki knew Ranma was Ryoga, but in front of Unazuki they had to pretend they were two different people. Still, she'd keep the secret for Ranma's sake.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Rei woke up. She wasn't sure what happened, but both she and her grandfather were on the kitchen floor tied with yarn. It wasn't normal yarn either; it seemed as strong as a steel cable. She could feel a dark aura at the shrine, but what could she do?

"Need some help kid?" This girl was a sleeping Senshi. If he could get her to follow the princess, then when Artemis showed up she'd remain on his side.

Rolling over, the miko saw a white rabbit with a silver crescent moon on his forehead. Was he the one who just spoke?

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Complaint department:

Heh heh, my first cliff hanger.

This chapter would have been out sooner, but:

-When I was going it over it one last time before uploading it, I found things didn't flow as I wanted them too. I ended up writing the whole second half over.

-I found a pre-reader, and I waited for him to finish looking it over. Special thanks to Howling Wind. If you have the time check out his stories too.

I've decided to call Rei a Miko rather then a priestess, I thing it works better. A Miko is a shrine Maiden for those of you that don't know.

The Gandhara: I've seen scattered episodes in Sailor Moon, but very few of them with Haruka present, so I know very little about her aside from what I've read in fanfics. I understand that she can be playful and flirtatious so I'm using that. Koneko-chan is a name she calls Usagi I though it be funny if she called Ranma that. As for why she's strait…..I'm not one for writing lesbians.

Mamoru didn't drop the matter, it just went on hold. After Ranma left, he and Motoki talked some more in private. 


	6. Mars Attacks

Lord CBoD presents: Fun and Games

Disclaimer: Most characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi or Naoko Takeuchi, some are actually mine, but they aren't very important. This story is mine; don't post it anywhere without contacting the Evil Bunny Empire first.

Episode Six: Mars Attacks

"You can help me?" Rei found it very hard to believe a small, talking rabbit could be of any help, then the rabbit touched the yarn and it disintegrated. Freed, she got up from the floor. "Please free my Grandfather too."

"Sorry I can't do that. I'm not that powerful. In fact I'm not even strong enough to free you. I borrowed your power to free you."

"My power?"

"That right, your power." She seemed to be buying his act quite well, now for the cincher. Doing a back-flip a pen appeared before him. "Take this and say; Mars Power Make Up!"

Picking up the pen Rei looked at it curiously. It was red with a gold top on it. Imbedded in the top was the symbol for Mars. She was pretty sure her powers as a miko alone weren't enough; she had to try to awake the power the bunny talked about. "MARS POWER MAKE UP!

Artimis grinned, a little too evilly, as the raven haired girl transformed into Sailor Mars. When the Senshi transformed they went naked for a bit, an aura protected them so you couldn't see any of the goods, but her figure was still pretty sweet when unclothed. When Ranma transformed, she went from hot to okay. Her hair got longer, but her breasts got smaller, the miko's measurements didn't change at all.

With the transformation complete, Rei examined herself. She was no longer dressed in her school uniform but a fuku similar to what she heard Sailor V and Sailor Moon wore. If only Ryoga could see her like this, maybe he'd find some way to get out of his engagement with Akane. Enough daydreaming, she had to stop the fake. "These powers of mine, how do I use them?"

"Well, you're the Senshi of Fire, put your hands together and hold them like a gun, then shout Fire Soul, that's your only attack. I don't know if that will be enough, but Sailor Moon is on her way to provide back up." Okay, this one was a lot easier to control, he liked her.

"Alright then." Rei ran out the kitchen door and tripped on the steps. She hoped Sailor Moon got here soon.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Ranma, where did that come from, I know that's not Kasumi's." When they got read to go to the shrine Ranma changed gender, and from the clothes Motoki gave him to a red sleeveless mini-dress. If it was Kasumi's then the skirt would have been way too short. The sundress Ranma wore the first day was a bit short too, but this one…

"Actually it is." Ranma could imagine the blush on his face probably matched the dress he was wearing. It seemed Akane was unaware Motoki and Kasumi were seeing each other. Did Nabiki know, as he doubted Unazuki would keep it a secret? "I hope Haruchan and I can go shopping after school tomorrow. It would be nice have some clothes of my own instead of barrowing Kasumi's."

The youngest Tendo looked up and down the redhead. There was no way something like that could be her sister's. Kasumi just didn't dress like that. "Will Ten'ou just buy you clothes?"

"Yep, her family is pretty well off, and they spoiled me when I was with them." Ranma felt his ears and remembered back to when his big sister talked him into getting them pierced. They had since closed up, thanks to Genma, but after becoming Sailor Moon they were open again. Maybe as a guy he shouldn't be so happy about having pierced ears again, but he did actually like wearing the earrings Haruka had gotten for him if he had to dress as a girl anyway. Fortunately, he left his more precious items with Amchan so they weren't lost while he was in China.

"Hey I just notice your ears are pierced. Just how far did your father go to making you seem female?"

"This was actually Haruchan's doing. We both got our ears pierced on her birthday when she turned eleven. Pop drew the line at jewelry, but you have to remember, at that point the old man was out of my life for a bit." If he stayed out of his life, what would have happen when the truth finally came out? What would his big sister think if she knew he was really a boy?

"Ranma which are you more comfortable with? Being a boy or a girl?" In the last three days she got to know her fiancé, he just seemed more like a girl than a guy. When he was a guy, he was a cute guy, but being a girl seemed to suit him better.

"Being a guy, I mean, yeah I've spent most of my life cross-dressed, but I've always been a guy. There was only one time in my life when I actually wanted to be a girl. Onee-chan's family helped me get over it though, they showed it was okay to be afraid, okay to show my emotions." Although when ever 'that' name was spoken, the feeling that he felt back then, as well as his old mindset returned. It took time for him to remember after a night of nightmares. What Kasumi had done last night helped a lot. "How much farther is the shrine?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Rei rested behind a tree; the ofuda she got on the monster was blinding it, and gave her a chance to hide. When she approached her doppelganger it went aflame and changed from looking like herself to flaming black cat-woman. The battle thus far wasn't going well. Her attacks had no affect on it and she kept falling because of the high heels she was wearing. "Where is Sailor Moon?"

"I wouldn't count on her being much help, she hates cats."

Rei, looked above and notice the rabbit was clinging upside down from a branch. How was he doing that? Wait he just said Sailor Moon was afraid of cats, did that mean…Ranma was Sailor Moon. If that was the case… was the reason she hadn't gotten here yet was she didn't know about the monster attack. She was just on her way here to meet with her Grandfather. "You didn't actually call Sailor Moon did you?"

"Of course not, how do you expect a rabbit to use the phone?" Okay she was smarter than Ranma, maybe he wasn't going to like her afterall. "What's with you tripping and falling all over the place?"

"My Grandfather doesn't let me wear high heels!"

Felix smiled she had finally gotten the stupid strip of paper off her face and the girl called Sailor Mars just revealed her hiding spot. Raising her paws she sent a stream of flying claw slicing the tree. Unfortunately, the girl managed to get out from under the tree in time. "Stop stalling girl, it's only a matter of time before you're dead."

From underneath the tree, Artimis wondered if he could find another Senshi to wake up. The ones he had were useless, and at this rate he'd have to award Ancanous for a job well done.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Haruka walked from school with a broad smile on her face, she was going to see Ranma. It had been five years since she last saw her little sister and there was so much they had to catch up on. Then she stopped in her tracks. She was being followed and she recognized the aura of her tail.

"Do you have to follow me Michiru?"

"Let's see, you didn't go to the gym to change out of your uniform, you're not going strait home, and you're smile is genuine. There is obviously something wrong here." Michiru had practice this afternoon, but her mother also charged her with keeping an eye on her cousin. Haruka was raised in a family of boys, and rarely dressed feminine unless it was for her 'little sister' or her boyfriend. If she was going to see Ranma that was one thing, but considering the fact that she hadn't talked about Ranma being in town, it had to be the Chinese boy. Her father had sent her here to try and find someone else, anyone else. Instead she had done everything in her power to keep unattached, from playing a boy, to playing a lesbian.

"Mousse doesn't know I'm in Juban, remember? My father made sure of that. Mousse is probably still in China, and he might even be back with his old girlfriend by now." Actually Mousse knew where she was and was returning to Japan tonight. However, when Michiru was around, he was a she thanks to cold water and a Chinese curse. "Koneko-chan just moved to Juban, and I'm going to see her."

"Ranma? Why didn't you tell me then, she's my friend too." Yes, Ranma was Haruka's little sister, but she and Ranma got along during the times she visited the Ten'ou home. She had even started teaching Ranma how to play the piano.

"I was going to tell you eventually, but tonight I just wanted to hang out with Koneko-chan alone." She also wanted to warn her how much of a pain Michiru was now.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"CAT!"

Akane watched as Ranma ran from the shrine as fast as possible. On the sacred grounds was a cat-woman with black fur that was on fire. Not far from the monster was a girl holding her arm, it looked like it was bleeding badly. It was a martial artist duty to defend the weak and Ranma could take care of herself. "Hey Felix! How about you pick on someone else!"

Turning from Sailor Mars, Felix saw a normal girl call her out. How did this girl know her name? Well, that didn't matter, the girl would be dead in a moment then she would deal with the wounded Sailor Mars. Launching her flaming claws, she watched the girl dodge them with difficulty. This human had some skill, maybe she'd play with her as she had been with Sailor Mars.

Rei couldn't believe what she was seeing. Akane had now challenged the monster; she was just a normal person. Nabiki said when Mamoru fought one and he almost got killed. Pulling out another ofuda she ignored her pain and started charging it. "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!"

The cat had started striking wildly; the speed and location of the strikes seemed to be forcing her to a designated spot. This wasn't like fighting Mamoru; Akane hoped maybe the other girl could do something. Then she felt some coming from behind her, was there more then one monster? Ducking, she watched a golden disk fly past her and towards her attacker.

Nooo! This couldn't be happening; Sailor Moon was now here somewhere present as well. Her attack was coming right at her. The rabimon tried to move out of the way, but another paper strip had gotten attached to her back.

The youngest Tendo watched the cat woman disintegrate and the disk go flying back to someone behind her. Turning around, she saw the shadow of a girl atop a building across the street. She wondered if the shadow was Sailor Moon. She heard the Champion of Love and Justice liked to announce her presence, but maybe the girl already fighting the monster was her student and she was testing her? It'd be so cool if she could become one of Sailor Moons pupil herself. She turned around to see if the Senshi-in-training needed help, but she was no where to be seen. Then looking back at the building she saw Sailor Moon was gone too.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Still as Sailor Moon, Ranma watched the new Senshi make her way to him. In one hand she had her shoes, a pair of red high heels, and the other was clutching a deep wound on her arm. "Nice going."

"I was clumsy because of these stupid heels, that and the monster just had to fire based." Looking at her arm, she wondered how she would explain it without giving away she was Sailor Mars. After all, she was probably supposed to keep her identity a secret, like American super heroes did. "Um, your Ranma Saotome right?"

Well, if she was supposed to work with this girl it probably wasn't a bad thing for her to know who she was. Just so long as she only knew him as Ranma. Placing his hand over the moon broach, she shed the form of Sailor Moon. "Let me see your arm."

Rei followed suit and changed back to he school uniform, she was grateful the hadn't started wearing the long sleeved blouses yet. She was careful with her arm so she didn't get blood on her normal clothes and held it out for Ranma. "I'm Rei Hino by the way."

Placing her…his hands on Rei, he focused his chi into her arm. Slowly it began to heal. "I'm sorry you got hurt. I had a feeling there was danger, but I ignored it cause it comes with other feeling I don't want to have"

"Feelings you don't want to have? What do you mean?" The redhead was amazing. Rei had never seen a spirit more focused then this girl's. That is aside from her grandfather, and he wasn't capable of using his in this manner. Still, she seemed to be using quite a bit to heal her. "Maybe you should stop."

"When I collapse, you can blame it on my fear." With the wound now healed, Ranma let go of her focus and fell to the ground.

The miko bent down to check on her smaller friend. She was in an exhausted, chi induced state of sleep. The deep cut the monster made was completely gone, so she didn't have to explain that anymore, but how would she explain finding Ranma on the roof? How would she get Ranma down from here for that matter, she wasn't that strong.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After looking around the shrine, Akane couldn't find anyone. Walking over to the Hino home she found Rei's grandfather hobbling out of their back door. "Grandfather Hino, are you okay?"

"No Akane-chan I'm not, you look so much better as a miko." Yahiko tried to give a smile, but his body was in pain. That man with the deep black eyes and purple hair, he was powerful and dangerous, unfortunately he couldn't remember if Rei had made it to school of not. Had the man taken her, or was she safe. "Akane where is my Granddaughter?"

"Rei wasn't here when I arrived. There was a cat monster and a girl fighting at the shrine, but I didn't see Rei anywhere." She was pretty sure the girl fighting the monster wasn't Rei, Rei never wore heels, and she probably wouldn't have been sloppy enough to get hurt.

"A girl fighting a demon you say? Did she defeat him, and are you sure it wasn't Rei?"

"Well the Demon was a she, and the girl fighting her was dressed kind of like the rumors describe Sailor Moon, but her skirt was red and she had high heels instead of boots. I think it was Sailor Moon who did the monster in though. After the monster was defeated, they both disappeared.

"I see." The purple haired one tied his bonds to the life force of another. Once the minion was defeated, he was set free and awakened from the sleep spell. Still, from what he had heard about the other attacks, the demons disguised themselves and used the sites they took over to gather energy. Did this cat demon impersonate himself, or did she impersonate Rei? If it was Rei, then where was the real Rei, surely they wouldn't have left her free if they used her form.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After coming down the fire escape, Rei worried how she was going to get Ranma down from the building's roof. Walking out of the alley, she also wondered how she'd explain why Ranma was on the roof. After all, the Neko-ken only explained why she was unconscious.

"Hey Rei."

The miko turned her head to see who was addressing her. Walking towards her were two girls in Maroon sailor tops, and green plaid skirts. After blinking, she recognized the blonde as Haruka. This was the first time she'd ever seen the dressed femininely. Then, after a double take, she recognized the girl with Haruka as Michiru Kaioh, a famous concert violinist. If she weren't so panicked about getting Ranma down from the building, she would probably have tried to get her autograph. Why was she with Ten'ou though?

"Something wrong Hino?" Rei was more then likely surprised to see her not dressed like a man. Haruka sighed as she fallowed Rei's eyes, she was staring at Michiru. "She's my cousin."

"I'm sorry, Haruka-san, can I get your help carrying Ranma down from the roof of this building?" She really hoped the blonde didn't ask why.

"So she finally stopped running into walls?" Michiru looked up the building, and wondered what Ranma was like now. How much had she changed since she last saw her? Did she still practice the piano or had she become a tomboy like her cousin? Well, one thing that obviously hadn't changed was her fear of cats.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma woke up and found herself looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. Someone was placing their chi into her, and healing her. What were they healing, she hadn't been hurt, had she? Turning her head, she saw Haruka, Michiru, Rei and Akane.

"Don't get up yet. I'm not done."

The voice belonged to the person that was healing her. It was old and male, Rei's grandfather? That still didn't tell her what was being healed.

"He's trying to heal the scar the traveling doctor talked about." Haruka moved closer to her little sister. When she carried Ranma down from the roof, she didn't take the time to see how much the redhead had grown. Koneko-chan had become a very beautiful, it seemed she did take after Michiru more then herself. Did she still practice the Art? Her body was in shape, but there were other ways to get in shape aside from the Art. She wasn't wearing the earring she had given her either. She'd have to ask about that later.

Michiru smiled it looked like Ranma hadn't become a tomboy after all. She wasn't wearing any jewelry though, possibly her father had stolen what her Aunt and Uncle purchased for her. Now she also knew what Ranma had been hiding back then. Why she felt she had to hide her true hair color was unknown, but at least that secret was out.

The youngest Tendo watched Rei's grandfather apply his healing touch. To think, Ranma might not be afraid of cats again. After witnessing the fear first hand, she was sure the redhead would be happy to be rid of it. Then Akane looked at Haruka, she'd have to apologize for thinking she might have other thoughts for Ranma. It was obvious she was just being a caring big sister. Just by the way she carried Ranma here showed her that she wasn't going to be completion.

Rei was worried. Had her grandfather bought her excuse? He seemed to be weighing things when she returned with the others. He also spent some time looking at her arm. Could he tell it had been healed? She couldn't sense Ranma's chi mixed with her own, but her grandfather was more skilled then she was.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Artimis sat upon his thrown and smiled. Somehow the pair of Senshi pulled it off, Felix was beaten and he gathered a third of what she had taken. Now he had two Senshi to Artemis' one.

Not only that, but before he left the shrine he found two more Senshi. These two were Outers, they were stronger then the inner with the exception of Sailor Moon. He knew who they were, so he'd let their powers sleep for now. Should the white cat get Sailor Moon and Mars on his side, he would use Luna to awaken the outers.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Complaint department:

Yes I've decided to have Haruka and Michiru be cousins, however they aren't very close. In fact the two don't like each other much at all.

Once again special thanks to Howling Wind who's boosted the quality of this episode.

Dragon Man 180: Kasumi has a pretty full social life, why her sisters and father are clueless of this... well that will be eventually explained.

Gangsta Spanksta: Sorry for a while that's what male Ranma will be called in public.


	7. Starting School

Lord CBoD presents: Fun and Games

Disclaimer: Most characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi or Naoko Takeuchi. Other characters belong to their respective creators. This story is mine; don't post it anywhere without contacting the Evil Bunny Empire first.

Episode Seven: Starting School

After Rei's grandfather finished healing her, the group moved from the shrine to the Hino's living room. Akane and Rei were hanging around Michiru and Haruka was sat next to herself. Something though was odd and out of place. Grandfather Hino said he couldn't fully heal the scar on her soul that the Neko-ken left behind, but he healed it enough so she wasn't afraid of just the words. It seemed like he did more though. She just didn't know what.

"Koneko-chan you've been quiet since we came in here are you okay?" Haruka worried about her little sister. She hadn't said anything since they moved from the shrine to Rei's home; she seemed lost, and worried about something. Was it because of her? Did she change too much in the last five years that Koneko-chan didn't know how to relate to her?

"I don't know, what's wrong I just feel…I'm missing something."

"Do you think Rei's grandfather took something while he was healing you? I never could understand that spirit stuff, but is it possible?" The blonde wondered what it was the redhead was missing. She was sure though, it wasn't physical; she had been with Ranma since they arrived.

"I can't think of anything he might have taken. It's not like I have much to give spiritually. Aside from the healing technique I learned from the doctor, most of my spirit is devoted to the Art." She never did learned the mysterious doctor's name. He appeared out of nowhere, and disappeared in the same manner. She was lucky though, some how he had known she was really a boy and he never said anything to the Ten'ou family. He then scowled. Was that what was bothering him. He had forgotten again that he was a guy. Stupid cat demon forcing him to become Sailor Moon. "I figured out what was wrong. I slipped too far into my normal girl persona."

"So you're not a normal girl?" Now Haruka smiled, that idiot Genma did make her little sister dress up to impress people.

"Have I ever been normal?"

"Well you did let Michiru teach you how to play the Piano." This was kitten she was expecting to meet after all this time. Her little sister hadn't changed much at all.

Ranma blushed. She…he actually like playing the Piano, it was the one thing outside of the art that he enjoyed. Some of the greatest piano players were guys so it wasn't like it was girly.

"Ranma please tell me you still play." Michiru put her hand through her blue-green hair. She wasn't going to let Haruka bully the redhead into dropping the piano. Ranma had a real talent and it'd be a shame if she dropped it.

"Pop's doesn't like me playing, but I could care less what he likes or dislikes." That answer should satisfy both of the cousins. It wouldn't seem too passive to Haruka, and Michiru wouldn't be let down. "Michiru, why is you hair green?"

"Originally I dyed it because I lost a bet with one of Haruka's friends, since though, I've gotten used to it being this color." She may not have been as wild as her cousin, but she did like to stand out in her own way. She just wished people wouldn't worship her so much.

Yahiko looked in on the girls as they talked among themselves. He wondered what the future would bring for his granddaughter and the redhead girl. He'd keep his granddaughter's secret till she felt she was ready to tell him. As for the redhead, Ranma, or was her name truly Ryoga, such and odd child. She had male spirit that was once female, and yet her body now was female. He did what he could for the scar caused by the Neko-ken and he removed the curse that more than likely forced her transition from the girl she was now, to the boy his daughter mentioned she met last night.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Mamoru, we've talk about Ryoga, Unazuki, Akane, Ranma, and even Lynn. If it had been few a days ago I might not have believe what you just told me about her…but what was it you wanted to discuss in the first place?" Nabiki smiled as she said this. They both seemed to drop their pretences, and were really doing nothing more then talking, much like she did with Rei and Unazuki.

"So you don't think I was seeing things when I saw Lynn turn into a guy after that kettle was poured out on her?"

"No, Lynn is from China and I heard of a place there that curses people. Although, if it was hot water that turned Lyn into a guy…that would mean she really is a guy." To think there was another person in their school with a curse like Ranma. That was kind of weird, but at the same time it explained Haruka, sort of. Still, Chiba hadn't answered her question.

"That would explain Haruka then wouldn't it. She's a girl who pretends to be a guy, and her best friend is a guy cursed to turn into a girl. They aren't simply 'friends', are they?" So far Motoki's advice had worked. He treated Nabiki as a normal person and she acted like one, she also didn't eat as much as she did when he had to bribe her, he did find himself liking her.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. I wonder why the grand deception though? Maybe we should corner Lynn at school tomorrow." As much as she wanted to end this game she was playing with Mamoru, she did find herself enjoying it a little. If they could be friends, maybe they too could eventually not simply be 'friends' as he put it.

"Yes, let's do that then. Well it's getting late; I may be eighteen but my parent worry if I'm not home by eight. I will see you tomorrow at school."

"Tomorrow then." Nabiki got up from the table and followed Mamoru out of the crown. After going down the steps they both waved one last good bye and went their separate ways. To think they had spent nearly eight hours talking about everything and nothing.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It was kind of late as Ranma walked home with Michiru and Haruka. Akane had left earlier because she said she needed to get prepared for school tomorrow. As she thought about it, Akane might have said that 'cause she felt like she be out of place, Rei disappeared around the same time to do chores. "I know it may be free loading, but can we go shopping tomorrow. I'm not that comfortable in Kasumi's clothes."

"Sure, after school tomorrow." The dress Koneko-chan was wearing was nice, but her little sister had more of a tomboy aura. Maybe she could use a hair cut too.

"I guess I can skip another day of practice. Beside Ranma it's not free loading, your apart of our family, even if not by blood." Michiru knew she would probably not be able to pick out any dresses for Ranma since it seemed like the redhead had ended up more like Haruka than herself, but she still wanted to spend time with her. Ranma was possibly the only real friend she had.

"Do you really need to come along?" Just what she needed, Michiru babysitting her again. Michiru was charged with keeping her from Mousse, but because she didn't know about his curse, she failed miserably at the task. It was pointless for her to keep an eye on her.

"What's wrong with Michiru coming? Maybe we could stop by a music shop too." What was up with the cousins? They used to get along great, now they seemed to be at each others throats. Of course, Michiru had enough manners to try and behave herself. Haruka was never good at hiding emotions. What had come between them?

The blonde rolled her eyes, as always Koneko-chan was the naïve innocent. "Nothing."

Now this was strange, Nabiki turned the corner and saw Ranma walking not only with Ten'ou but Kaioh as well. From her sources the two girls didn't get along, so why were they both with Ranma. Haruka said she'd kidnap the redhead after they visited the shrine, but that didn't explain the other girl.

"It's not 'nothing', or you wouldn't have rolled your eye's. Onee-chan, why don't you want Michiru coming? The two of you have been judging me all night. What's gone on since pop stole me back?" Had Haruchan expected her to not want Michiru along? Yes, Michiru was way too girly for her taste, but before she respected her for the tomboy she was. Now the both seemed to be taking turns on who was disappointed on how she turned out.

"Let's just say, we've had a bit of a falling out."

"I'm sure you'll get to here both sides eventually. Long story short, it has to do with Mousse, and how my dad doesn't approve of him." Okay her little sister wasn't as naïve as she used to be.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes, the cousins were at odds over a boy? Now the question was did Nabiki overhear that part. "What do you think about that Nabiki?"

Nabiki froze for a second, then watch as Ten'ou and Kaioh stopped and turned to see her. Ranma stopped too, but didn't turn around. "Ranma how did you know I was there?"

"More importantly, how did I not? The street isn't too busy, I should have noticed you. You're not even martial artist." Haruka frowned, it was one thing to be caught of guard, and it was another to be caught by Nabiki. Even worse some how, some way, Nabiki would find out about how she and Mousse were seeing each other. The Ice Queen was good at exploiting others; even at her school she was legendary.

Michiru tilted her head; this was the infamous Nabiki Tendo? She expecting the Ice Queen of Crossroad High to be different, she looked kind of like Ranma's friend Akane. "So Ranma, you've already made some new friends in Juban?"

"Nabiki is Akane's sister, and before you ask, Haruchan and Michiru are cousins"

"It's a small world Kaioh. I'm amazed at how many people Ranma knows." The middle Tendo gave friendly smile. After the time she just spent with Mamoru she wasn't really in the mood to get into her business mode. "Although I'd love to talk with the two of you some more, Ranma and I need to be getting upstairs."

Ranma blushed as she noticed they were in front of the Dojo. She had been so engrossed in her conversation with the cousins that she wasn't paying attention to where she was. She probably would have passed the Dojo if not for Nabiki.

"Good night, Koneko-chan."

"Good night Ranma, we'll see you tomorrow."

Ranma waved to her two friends then followed Nabiki up the steps to the Tendo home.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma went to the bath room to get some hot water. She'd be spending pretty much all of tomorrow as girl so she might as well sleep as a guy. It would help his mind set too, how long had he been thinking of himself as a she this time. Turning on the hot water tap he splashed his face. Then he splashed his face again…

He wasn't changing. Splashing his face a third time he was still female. Was that what he was missing earlier? It wasn't the fact that he was using the wrong the pronoun, but his curse was gone. The priest had removed his curse, why had he, how had he…, this couldn't be happening. He didn't want to be a girl the rest of his life. He was a man, no matter how much he could possibly accept being a girl, he was a man. HE WAS A MAN! He, him, himself, he was a guy; no matter what body he was in, no matter what his father raised him as, no matter what others thought of him. HE WAS A MAN!

Then it finally, slowly, painfully happened; his body changed from female to male. Without hot water he was a guy a last. Turning on the cold water tap he splashed himself and nothing happened.

Rei's grandfather hadn't removed the curse, somehow he removed the trigger. It seemed now to transform Ranma had to focus and focus hard on going from one form to the other. He'd test that theory more in the morning. Now he was going to sleep, the transformation back left him sore all over.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kasumi got out of bed and stretched. Today her siblings, and sibling-in-law to be, would be starting school. That meant she could go back to work today as well. It was hard going out with Nabiki and Akane needing her all the time. Giggling she wondered if anyone would ever find out what she did during the day. Ranma didn't seem like he was going to rat her out, and both Chiba and the younger Furuhata were too scared of her to tell her family.

Getting dress she wondered how much longer she would have to play mother. It wasn't that she got tired of looking after her siblings, it was just… she and Motoki had been seeing each other for a year. They both felt they were ready to take the next step in there relationship. The only things holding her back were her sisters and her father. How badly would things fall to shambles without her?

Her father seemed strong these days, but the littlest thing could set him off. Neither Akane nor Nabiki really had a handle on cooking; Akane normal destroyed any thing she touched in the kitchen. Neither of her sisters could clean nor do the laundry either. Tsukino-sensei had told her to start training them back when she was still in high school, but after Akane nearly destroyed the apartment building during her third cooking attempt, she became afraid what other things might be damaged should she leave her chores to her sisters.

Maybe it was time to try again. She did have a right to living her own life after all.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The younger Saotome put the finishing touches on the lunches before wrapping them up. Smiling she wondered if she was up to par with Ucchan or Makochan yet, probably not.

Going to the rice cooker she got herself a bowl and filled it, and then she filled a bowl with some Miso soup and sat down at the table and started eating. To think it was already six o'clock and no one was up yet. Did anyone in this house wake up before seven? To answer her she finally heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"Good morning Ranma, you already made breakfast?" Here she was just thinking about how incapable her sisters were and her future brother-in-law had not only made breakfast, but it looked like she had made the lunches for himself and her sisters, she assumed the bigger bento was his own. Poor Ranma, he would make someone a wonderful wife.

"Pop isn't up yet and I was board. I could have practiced transforming, but it's pretty painful." After waking up the first thing she did was turn into a girl. It was actually more painful becoming a girl then it had been returning male last night. Maybe that was proof she wasn't meant to be a girl. Still why could she still change genders, was it because she was Sailor Moon? Going over her… his thoughts, he was using the wrong pronouns again.

"Practiced transforming? I thought you just needed hot or cold water?"

"Yeah, well yesterday when Grandfather Hino healed the scar on my spirit left by the Neko-ken, …it's still a little weird saying it and not being scared, he also did something to my curse. I don't need hot or cold water to transform anymore. I actually have to focus to change from one gender to the other." Saotome stubbornness to the rescue, if he had just accepted he was stuck last night he never would learned how to change back. Well maybe he could have found out from Rei's grandfather, but without taking a break from womanhood would he want to change back. How strong was his will to be male? Was it stronger then whatever it was that kept making her think of herself as a she…himself as a she?

"Oh. Well, that is more convenient, isn't it? Even with the pain you don't have to worry about taking cold showers at school, or rain when you're actually a guy now." Coming to Juban seemed to be a great thing for Ranma; she was reuniting with old friends, she had control of her curse, and her father wasn't bothering her as much. Kasumi smiled, Genma was easy to scare.

"I guess pain for control isn't that bad of a price." Finally Ranma heard other foot steps coming downstairs it seemed like everyone else was waking up now.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma was a redhead now? According to what Nabiki had just told her it had always been red she just dyed it up till now. Well as Unazuki thought about it, that made sense; Genma was probably trying to hide Ranma from her mother or something. Speaking of whom… Tsukino-sensei had just walk in the classroom with her hair cut, and worn down, just like Ranma. Thinking about how Ranma looked this morning and Tsukino-sensei now… they looked almost identical. If not for the ringing of the bell she might ask her teacher about it, now though she'd have to wait till after class.

"Good Morning Students of Crossroad High School. This is you principal speaking, H.M. Murdock. There will be a lot of changes this year. Instead of the teachers moving from classroom to classroom, you the students will have two minutes to get to your next class. Your teacher will hand out your schedules, if there are any problems please see the guidance counselor Ms. Troi."

When the announcement over the loudspeaker ended, Nodoka handed out class schedules to her students. This new principal was definitely going to make things different this year. At least they weren't stuck with Principal Kuno, from Furinkan, oh the stories she had heard of him. "Take a good look at your schedules. We won't be doing much teaching today so feel free to ask me any questions you might have about how things will be this year."

"Do we need your permission before we ask your daughter out?"

The younger Furuhata looked over at Makishima. Next to Chiba he was the second most popular male in school, one of the few that didn't go after Akane in the mornings. Unlike Mamoru he didn't have a good side, he was petty and shallow, and she'd never allow him to date Ranma. Was Tsukino-sensei really her mother though?

"I do not have a daughter, I have a son." Honestly she had two sons. Just her first born died with her first husband while on a training journey. Why did she allow her first husband to take their two year old son on a training journey, he was far too young… Taking a seat behind her desk she hoped she be able to keep the false smile on her face long enough for the class to end.

"So the new girl, Ranma Saotome, isn't your daughter? She looks kind of like you."

"Ranma Soatome?" There was a new girl at this school that had her son's name? First she looked at Makishima, then at the girl who had just supplied her with the name of her supposed daughter. She got up from her chair and walked out of the class room, she needed to see the guidance counselor.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Complaint department:

The next chapter is going to be like this one with very little in the way of action, sorry, but hey Ranma's going to meet his mom.

Dragon Man 180: Ranma is still afraid of cats, he's not afraid of Luna and Artemis. They aren't really cats. Hotaru not only will not be appearing soon, but not at all. Sailor Saturn will be someone else.

The Gandhara: The inners and outers will pretty much be one group, only Pluto will walk alone, and it will be by her choice.

Drama is not my strong point, but I'm working on it. I hope as the story continues I'll eventually get it right. I like your reviews cause they actually help me. The 'good job' ones are nice, but I'd rather have structured reviews like yours.

Slade13: Actually I've read some of your stuff before, I think I liked one of them, but it's been a while. As for Haruka and Michiru being cousin, I don't think it's really a twist cause it's what they use in the American dub to explain how close they are instead of admitting they're lesbians.


	8. Here’s Ranma, again

Lord CBoD presents: Fun and Games

Disclaimer: Most characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi or Naoko Takeuchi. Other characters belong to their respective creators. This story is mine; don't post it anywhere without contacting the Evil Bunny Empire first.

Episode Eight: Here's Ranma, again

Nodoka lay in the counselor's couch wondering about many things. First and foremost was Ranma, the son she barely got to know. At two years old her first husband, Genma Saotome decided it was time to start training their son in the family art. It was his belief that her son could not be a true master if he was coddled by his mother. Being from a family who practiced kendo, she knew that wasn't true and refused to let him take her son, but after more insistence from Genma she gave in but made him and Ranma sign a contract. If Ranma did not return a man among men both he and Genma would have to commit seppuku.

Two month later to the day, she got a knock at the door from the police. Genma and Ranma had died during an avalanche their bodies were never recovered and probably never would be. She spent a year blaming herself and the stupid contract for her son's and husband's death.

Then she met Kenji, he help her realize she wasn't to blame. She barely knew him when they were married, but she loved him as much as she had loved Genma. Nine months after their marriage Shingo was born, her second son.

"Nodoka are you ready to talk to me yet."

"Yes Troi-san. I am." There was a student here named Ranma Saotome. Other students commented on how she resembled herself. There was no way this Ranma was her son, but it troubled her just the same.

"You can just call me Deanna. Now what was it you came to talk to me about?"

"One of my male students asked if he needed my permission to date my daughter, I don't have a daughter though. I have a twelve year old son. I had another son during my first marriage, but he died with his father. Then one of my female students mentioned the girls name and stated she looked like me. Her name is Ranma Saotome." Ranma wasn't a common name, why did this girl have that name?

"Ranma Saotome was your son's name? And would he have been sixteen?"

"Is that how old she is, yes, my Ranma would have been that old too." The tears couldn't be contained anymore. Ranma Saotome, she hadn't met the girl yet but she hated her. How could the girl have her son's name, her son's age, and her appearance?

"Nodoka, before you start hating Saotome for no reason I think you should meet her." Deanna gave a comforting smile. She could see the sadness on her face but as an empath, she could feel Nodoka's growing hatred for a girl she hadn't even met. Why did she hate the girl? Getting up from her chair she walked to the door. "I'm going to give you a few minutes alone, and then I'm going to bring Saotome here."

The teacher watched the raven-haired gaijin leave the office. How did Deanna see past her tears, to the hatred swelling up in her? If she could see that could she also see the fear she now felt. What would happen when she met the girl? There was no way she was her son, but at the same time, a part of her wished the impossible, that this Ranma was her Ranma.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Tendo, where is your eldest?" The apartment was quiet aside from himself and Soun. Kasumi was no longer a student so shouldn't she be somewhere around?

"I believe she went shopping, have you looked into getting a job yet? I don't think my classes will cover the additional cost of the food you and your son eat." Back when he and Genma were students of the master, he respected Genma as his better. Now, possibly due to his fear of his daughter, he was willing to stand up to Genma. Yes the fat man was his friend, but he would not allow him to abuse their friendship.

"I'm looking around. I haven't found much that I'm capable of yet. I may have to lower my self to Janitorial duties." Soun actually grew a spine, that was annoying. Still Kasumi had gone shopping yesterday, why would she need to go again so soon. Well since it seemed his old friend was serious about him getting a job, he might as well try to find something. Getting up he removed himself from the couch and went to the door.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma wasn't sure why she was sitting outside of the counselor's office. Troi-san had taken her from her second period class. It was supposed to have been taught by a Tsukino-sensei, but instead the principal was there. Murdock-san was crazy… she was glad to be out of there.

"Ranma you may roam in now."

Roam in? Did counselor know what she was saying; unlike principal she didn't seem to have a grasp on the Japanese language. Why were there so many gaijin teaching at this school, she caught a glimpse of the gym teacher on her way here, and he was a gaijin too. Entering the room she saw couch that was pushed to the side and two folding chairs with a woman sitting in one of them. Ranma froze, the woman look a lot like herself, and exactly like she had imagined herself in a nightmare about Prince Herb. Could this be her mother…

Well the hatred was now gone from Nodoka, both she and the student were filled with surprise and fear. "I think I'll leave the two of you alone to gather."

Ignoring the counselor's bad Japanese, the former Saotome looked at the younger girl. She reminded her so much of herself when she was younger. How was it she resembled a member of the Myoujin clan, she was the only member to marry into the Saotome clan. She was sure she had a son, but this girl… "My name is Nodoka Tsukino, I was formally Nodoka Saotome."

Formally a Saotome, she was her mother, his mother. How would he explain his current state, would she accept his curse, would she accept him. He stood there looking at his mother at a loss for words. Then unable to control himself, the tears started to fall from his eyes.

"You, you are my Ranma aren't you, but how, you and Genma died, you were a boy." Nodoka got up from her chair, her daughter was crying she needed to comfort her. Hugging the smaller girl she didn't care about the answers to her questions, this was her lost child.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma had been gone for a bit, the counselor took her out of their second period class and now the third period was begging. Akane sat on the bleachers of the gym wondering why the counselor needed to see the redhead.

"Hey Akane!"

"Nabiki, Unazuki?" What are you two doing here?" Why were two juniors in a sophomore gym class?

"Haven't you noticed you're not spending class with the same students every period? It looks like gym and lunch periods are going to have mixed grades." This was going to be interesting, spending Gym with her sister. "Hey did Ranma end up in a different class then you?"

"No, Ranma and I have the same schedule with the exception that I have Home Economics next period and Ranma has band. She got taken away by the Guidance Counselor for some reason." How Ranma got into a band class she wasn't sure, she did mention her father didn't like her playing the piano. The youngest Tendo sighed, Ranma was more of a woman then she'd ever be.

"I think the principal chose electives at random for everyone, I got business management, and Nabiki got child care." Not that Unazuki couldn't use business management, but she wanted Home Economics. Neither she nor her brother could cook very well and she was getting tired of Raman noodles. "I wonder if Ranma getting nabbed had anything to do with Tsukino-Sensei leaving class earlier."

"Tsukino-sensei…"

"Okay class, enough talking amongst yourselves. Allow myself to introduce myself; I am Hiraishin. I got caught robbing a toy store and some yahoo decided my punishment would be teaching you people. Tomorrow bring your Gym clothes and we'll start actual classes, today we will arm wrestle. Everyone pair up."

Akane looked at the gaijin who interrupted her. He was tall and he wore sweats, shades and a bandana over his hair. He didn't just act weird, he looked weird too. Since Nabiki paired up with Unazuki she would have to find someone else. Too bad Ranma wasn't here, she wouldn't mind seeing who was stronger between the two of them. The redhead had more skill, but she probably had more strength.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After separating from her daughter, they both sat down and spent the last ten minutes in silence. Neither knew what to say. What did her daughter know about her? Was Genma still alive as well, if he was he wouldn't be for much longer. The con-artist probably faked his death, and that of their daughter's to escape the seppuku contract. To think she had blamed herself for what she thought had happened. The first thing she was going to do was gain custody of Ranma.

"You… you really are my mother?"

Ranma spoke finally. She couldn't help but put her thought of Genma aside. "Yes Ranma, I am. I'm the fool that married Genma Saotome. I don't know why, but I loved the jerk. Now that I know the lengths he went to take you from me I wonder why. First to take you on the training trip he and you signed a seppuku contract. Then so he wouldn't have to fulfill it he faked your deaths."

The old man had always told him his mother was dead. He had lied about everything else, why not this. It was as plain as day that he came from this woman, they looked to similar for it to be just coincidence. Despite her own confusion, his mother loved him, she accepted how he was right now, and she didn't even know why. The hug helped him calm down, now he needed to find the strength to tell her about the curse. Maybe he should show her, it wouldn't be comfortable in the clothes he was now wearing, but she needed to see he was her son and not her daughter. "Something happened to me, it's hard to explain…I kind of need to show you, but…"

"Ranma, I don't care what happened to you or how unmanly you are, I've thought you were dead for so long, I'm happy to have you back in my life."

He wasn't sure what unmanly had to do with anything, but Ranma focused slowly his body transformed from female to male, in addition to the normal soreness, his crotch hurt as well. "While in China I got cursed. Originally I'd turn into a girl with cold water and a boy with hot water; but a priest made it so all I needed to do was concentrate and I could transform at will."

Okay, maybe she cared a little. Her son in his true form didn't quite look right in the sailor fuku. "Ranma, can you change back."

"No problem, this is kind of embarrassing anyway." Closing his eyes and concentrating again his body started to take female shape. The pain was greater then it had been this morning, he tried to keep conscious, but…

"Ranma!" Nodoka caught her son turned daughter as she fell off the chair. Was the transformation painful? If Ranma could control her transformation why had Genma enrolled her as a girl? Every answer she got led to another question. The ultimate answer was she got her first born back. She wasn't going to let her go ever again.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Genma walked into the Crown Arcade, the sign on the widow said they were hiring. The place was rather empty aside from a few college students, where was the manager? Then he spotted a girl dressed like a character from one of the games; she was probably an employee, he could ask her. "Excuse me can I speak to the Manager."

"Nope."

"Girl, I'd like to ask him about a job." This child was rude. No respect for her elders.

"Kamatari is not a girl, and you sir cannot get a job here." Motoki walked out just in time to see Genma harassing one of his employee's. He wasn't really Kamtari's type, he liked younger men; with that in mind he should warn Ranma not to come here as Ryoga.

"Furuhata, this is your place of business?" So that was what the girl meant, he couldn't see the manager, it was because she had been warned of him. "Well then I shall take my leave."

"Good, I suggest you don't return here." Watching the fat man leave made him feel good. If only he'd leave Ranma's life as easily as he left the Crown. "Kamatari, what's with that smile?"

"Nothing, thank you for coming to my rescue."

…if not for the fact Kamatari's costumes attracted business, he'd fire him on the spot. The cross-dresser made things very uncomfortable. "I'm going upstairs to check on the diner."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Curtains, she was laying down on a bed surrounded by curtains. Each time he turned into a girl it was more painful, did that mean slowly she would loose the ability to become a girl? If that was the case, could she continue to be Sailor Moon? Did she need to be Sailor Moon; Rei was Sailor Mars, and surely there were other Senshi.

"You're awake now?" Her daughter's eyes finally opened it had been at least two class periods since Ranma fell unconscious.

"I'm sorry about that turning back only leaves me sore, but turning into a girl is really painful."

"Well you weren't meant to be a girl in the first place, although I don't mind having a part time daughter; still once you're feeling up to it, I visited the school store and picked up a male uniform for you to change into." Stepping out of the curtains she left her daughter alone to become her son.

Getting up Ranma saw the clothes at her feet. This would be the first time in her life wearing a boy's uniform, she didn't know why but she was a little afraid. In all honesty she was comfortable in a fuku, true she, he always wanted to be a man, and yet right now he was sort of afraid of it. Undressing he wondered just how messed up he was; to be afraid of wearing the proper clothes for his true gender. "Who knows about my curse?"

"Just myself, the nurse, and Counselor Troi. Troi-san has also talked to the principal about the both of us leaving early today. We have to visit a friend of your step father's to get your custody taken care of. I will not have you live with your father another night. Ranma how long have you had this curse, the school records show that you've always attended school as a girl."

Looking down at himself he felt odd, these were the clothes he was meant to be in. Concentrating he restored his body to its true gender. Still the clothes felt out of place. "I got my curse about two months ago. I don't know why but in public pop has always had me play the part of a girl. Once he even went as far as to try and engage me to a guy despite the fact that as a guy I was already engaged to Akane Tendo."

"Akane Tendo? Kasumi's younger sister, do the two of you get along?" Another new question, what was Genma's reason for having her son play the part of a girl. Was that his intention even before signing the contract? To think Genma had made a marriage arrangement with Kasumi's father. It was a pitty Ranma got stuck with Akane and not Kasumi, but maybe it was for the better since Kasumi was seeing someone anyway.

"Yeah, we get along as friends. I don't know about lovers though." The raven-hair boy stepped out from behind the curtain with his female clothing under his arm. "Do you have something I can tie my hair back with?"

"Does she see you a boy or as a girl" Looking around she picked up a rubber band from the nurse's desk and handed it to her son. He had made a very beautiful young woman, but she was glad to have him as a handsome young man. Akane was very lucky to be engaged to him.

"I think she see's me as girl actually. Yesterday she asked me which I saw myself as." He didn't like using rubber bands, but it would have to do. Right now he wanted to embrace his mother again, but it wasn't proper, even if they were alone in the room. Where was the nurse?

"Hmm, we'll have to work on that then. Right now, lets get your custody straiten out. Then we'll go home. I want you to meet your little brother and your step father." Nodoka also wanted to hug her son in his true from, but being raised by his father he probably thought it was wrong for a boy to show those sorts of emotions.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Hey Lynn!"

Looking around, the Chinese girl saw Nabiki Tendo and Unazuki Furuhata sitting together. Neither girls normally talked to her, so what did the Ice Queen want. Since ignoring a request from the queen could be trouble, she sat down at the table with them. "Yes?"

"Why do you pretend to be a girl?" Nabiki watched Lynn's jaw drop, before school started she, Una, and Mamoru talked about how they would approach her on the matter. It was decided to do it during school so she couldn't try and escape.

"What…what are you talking about?" How could they possibly know about her curse? She made sure the few times she had changed that no one was around, or that she changed back to fast for anyone to notice. For that matter even if they had seen her change how would they know she was really a guy? Heck, half the time she forgot she was a guy because in order to spend time with Haruka she normally had to do it as a girl. Her mother and younger sister also thought of her a girl as well, only her father ever got annoyed at her for the time she spent female.

"Chiba saw you get hit with water from a kettle that was being dumped out the Home Economic's window last year. He said the hot water turned you into a guy. Nabiki with her unlimited source of information happens to know about a certain cursed spring that causes people to change with hot and cold water." How Nabiki found out about this Jusenkyo she wanted to know, but she'd talk to her friend about it later.

"So Lynn, you can either tell us, or I can 'accidentally' spill my coffee on you."

Looking at The Ice Queen and her friend, Lynn didn't have much of a choice. How did they know of the Nyannichuan? "It's a really long story; I'd rather not repeat it. Who else beside you guys and Chiba knows?"

"Well Mousse, right now, just Una, Mamoru and myself know, but I plan on letting Hino in on it and we might as well tell Kaioh." She had a reputation to keep and since she was trying to date Mamoru; Mouse and Haruka could victims.

"Mousse, Nabiki what sort of nickname is that why not call him Shampoo or Perfume."

"Actually Furuhata, Mousse is my real name, or rather it's how everyone mispronounces my real name. Shampoo also happens to be the name of the girl who gave me my curse." Where did Nabiki get her information? Knowing about Jusenkyo is rare enough, but to know her real name, and that she didn't need Michiru finding out. She definitely needed to talk to Haruka about what she missed while she was visiting her grandparents. "How much am I going to owe you?"

"That depends on how much Kaioh is willing to pay to find out."

Unazuki looked at Nabiki, obviously she had more information on the matter then she let her in on. By Kaioh, did she mean Michiru Kaioh? Since when did Nabiki know her, and what did she have to do with Lynn or Mousse, or what ever the blind Chinese girl was named.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Complaint department:

AshK: After thinking her son was already dead for the last fourteen or so years, she could care less how manly he is.

Dragon Man 180: Hotaru is actually one of my favorites as well, but she doesn't exist in this reality. As for a chart, maybe once Fukufics comes back up.

Nairojam: She's a lot saner, but still deadly with a sword.

The Gandhara: Ranma will always be Ranma.

She really didn't divorce him, he's legally dead and his family removed her from their registry. Shingo will meet Ranma soon enough.

Michiru is simply respecting her uncle's wishes about Haruka. She knows Mousse and got along with him in the past.

Lynn is indeed Mousse as this chapter shows. I stole the name from Lioconvoy, who calls Mousse that in "Laying it on the line."


	9. What will be done?

Lord CBoD presents: Fun and Games 

Disclaimer: Most characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi or Naoko Takeuchi. Other characters belong to their respective creators. This story is mine; don't post it anywhere without contacting the Evil Bunny Empire first.

Episode Nine: What will be done?

Lynn was very worried. How had Nabiki found out about her curse, how did she know about her relationship with Haruka, most people knew that she and Ten'ou were friends, but they had been very good about keeping their relationship a secret. Only once had a teacher caught them kissing, and they were both girls at the time, and she knew that teacher didn't mention it to anyone.

What would happen if Michiru found out? To think at one time the three of them actually got along, but because Haruka's father didn't approve of him they'd became enemies. The cousins couldn't stand each other now and she was to blame, what Michiru think of being played for a fool?

"Why are you not arm wrestling?"

Looking up she saw the gym teacher standing in front of her. She hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around her in the gym at all. "I'm sorry sir I was lost in thought?"

"Lost in thought? You're thinking in my gym class? What do you have to think about that's more important than arm wrestling?"

The few rumors that she heard about Hiraishin-sensei were proving to be true; he was a very strange gaijin. Why was he wearing a cape?

"Are you still lost in thought? Do you know what Hiraishin thinks about? Hiraishin wonders how he got caught. I've stolen from governments, businesses, people, and never once gotten caught. I steal two Japanese exclusive General Grievous and liberate a can of Mountain Dew from an undeserving cop, and I actually get captured. Then instead of throwing Hiraishin in an easily escapable jail, they make me teach Gym to students I don't understand. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?"

"I don't know?" Didn't understand, he seemed to be speaking Japanese just fine to her. And if he wasn't in a jail why didn't he just leave Japan?

"Ignorance is no excuse, you, miss…, what is you name?"

"Ho Lynn" Was he about to send her to the principal's office for not knowing why he got caught?

"Well Miss Ho, you have detention with me this afternoon."

Looking down at the ground she wondered how much worse this day could get. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw that Chiba was in this gym class as well. At least he'd report to Nabiki that she had a valid excuse not to show up this afternoon to their planned meeting.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"You know you're going to have to go back down stairs eventually." Kasumi smiled at Motoki who was sitting at the counter of the Crown Restaurant. Although it was called a restaurant it was more like a dinner. Right now it was rather empty because the launch hour was over and the younger customers that frequented the dinner were at school. Since business was slow she let the waiter and waitress on duty off early and it was only herself and her boyfriend at the moment.

"Kamatari is in one of those moods, and I'd rather not be around him. It's just as slow in the arcade as it is here, he can handle things himself."

"Akira knows you're mine; you have nothing to worry about." Bending down she kissed her boss on the cheek. Akira was a classmate of hers from high school and it took quite a bit of convincing to get Motoki to hire him; however Akira's cosplay helped to bring in business when most of the students were in school.

"He still scares me."

"Please Akira is no where nearly as scary as Hannya." Fujita Hannya was one of Motoki's classmates from Sendai who came to Juban to work with him. He was a nice guy; he just had a very scary face. Fortunately Hannya worked the opposite shift as head cook.

"The only thing scary about Fujita is his face; Kamatari's whole personality is scary. I think he'd actually benefit from the Nyannichuan." From the first time he met Akira Kamatari he knew the feminine person was actually a guy, when he first met Ranma, he thought he was a she. Ranma now being a part time female was a bit of a problem too, not only for Ranma but for him. With an actual female body a bit of his old attraction to the young Saotome returned. "Speaking of the cursed spring, is Ranma okay?"

"I think he's doing better, but since he's going to be spending most of the day female I'm not sure. Apparently Grandfather Hino did something to him that allows control over his transformation, hopefully that will help Ranma's frame of mind."

"I hope so." Maybe he did have a new love in his life and even if Ranma was a guy, he still cared for him. Normally though, it was as a little brother of a sort.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

That was very odd. When walking out of the Lawyer's Ranma felt Chiba's aura, yet Mamoru should still be in school. Granted it was the eighth period so maybe he cut his last class, yet he didn't see Mamoru anywhere around. Besides from himself and his mother walking out of the building there was a young woman with long green hair walking in. Getting in his mother's car he decided there were other things that needed to be on his mind.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The future Guardian of Time passed by the princess as she entered the office building where the present day Guardian of Time practiced law. She shouldn't be here right now, but things weren't flowing as she remembered them. Ranma was not supposed to be with Nodoka. Her mother was supposed to hate her guts, not knowing who she really was.

Stepping into the elevator she wondered what was going on. This did not happen in her past. The princess had her mother; that meant she wouldn't become Saturn's enemy. That was a pivotal event in shaping her present as it was. Reaching the floor where her predecessor worked she wasn't so surprised to see him waiting for her. "Hello Optimus"

"I wish you didn't call me that. I'm surprised to see you here. I would think with recent events the future would be unstable." Touru felt the presence of another guardian in his domain. He had thought he'd be meeting his new replacement but it was the same Sailor Pluto as it was before he fixed things for the princess of the moon.

"You know how I hate using real names and since you are not yet Chou-sensei, I can get my revenge for how you treated me during my guardian training. As for the future, your actions haven't reached there yet, but I am curious what brought them about."

"Did you ever think that the reason I treated you like that is because of the way you interact with me now? Anyway there is a foreign element in the present, I'm dealing with her the best I can. As I'm sure you're aware her actions have already brought about a major change in the course of your history."

"Who is this foreign element?" Sure the future she hailed from was far from perfect, but the Neo Silver Millennium was born despite the sacrifices and hardships. As a Guardian of Time it was her duty to protect the stability of time itself. As Sailor Pluto her duty was to ensure the rebirth of the ancient kingdom she served despite the sacrifices she'd be forced to make.

"That isn't any of your business." Touru frowned, Setsuna was thinking about how to mend her future. In her previous life she was the same, it took himself and five of his predecessor to prevent her from breaking their rules and altering what had already happened to save the first Silver Millennium.

"This time my successors are of my bloodline. Do not think you can stop me." Walking away she vowed she would find away to prevent her future from disappearing.

A Guardian of Time threatening another. Fortunately, Sailor Pluto could only use her own gates to research what had changed. Hopefully once she was in her own time, her future would no longer be strong enough for her to return to the present. If not…the present Guardian of Time might need to keep a closer eye on the foreign element. Were there any open positions at Juban High?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Child Care… why did he get Child Care as his elective? Child Care was for women; maybe not women like Nabiki, but normal girls who would let their husbands wear the pants in the family. Nabiki being in the class was a positive note, but as soon as he saw the rest of his classmates he walked out the class room and out the school. "I really want to know how we got assigned what electives."

"I bet your principal went through the roster and threw darts at a board. Really Mamoru your school is just weird." Motoki watched his young friend attempt to get a stuffed bear out of a crane game. So far he had spent quite a bit on it already, but showed no signs of giving up. "Bear's aren't really Nabiki's thing are they?"

"Actually my sister has quite a collection of stuffed bears." Since Hannya showed up early Kasumi came down to the arcade to visit Motoki, she was surprised to see Chiba hanging around already.

"While we were talking yesterday I saw her doodling a teddy bear on her napkin. It is weird to think the Ice Queen would like stuffed animals." Kitsune always seemed very mature; it was very odd for her to have a collection of Teddy Bears. Thinking back there was one time Akane knocked him under Nabiki's skirt, he ignored it then because he thought he was seeing things, but she had on Teddy Bear panties.

"Mamoru and I were just talking about his classes; he's in Child Care with Nabiki."

"They're mixing the grades for classes now? Are you in any classes with Ranma?" Well Juban High was odd to begin with, the new principal was really just adding to tradition. The oldest Tendo started to wonder if both her sister ended up in any classes together.

Finally getting the bear Mamoru smiled. Although officially he and Nabiki weren't yet dating, there was nothing wrong with him giving her a gift as a friend, just so long has he didn't tell her how much he spent on winning it. "No, but Ranma was taken out of school early, there are rumors going around that Tsukino-sensei is actually her mother."

"Tsukino-sensei is Ranma's mother?" As Kasumi thought about her teacher's face and then Ranma's… the two were nearly identical. Tsukino-sensei once mentioned Shingo was her second son, and that her first had died tragically. Ranma was her first son?

"That's the rumor. Although, a boy was seen leaving the nurses office with her, when it was Ranma who was brought in. The nurse had left early too, but I don't know if that has anything to do with things." Putting the bear in his bag, he then took out some bill and handed them to Motoki. His friend gave him some coins in return.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Getting out of his mother's car Ranma looked at the house they pulled up to. This would be his new home, a place without Genma and with his mother. His mother that the old man had said she was dead, and now that he learned she wasn't, she was taking him away from his father. His mother probably had no idea how grateful he was for that, especially since his mother would allow him to go to school as a guy.

Nodoka stepped out of her car and watched her son look at his new home. The last two car rides were quiet, neither really speaking to the other. She had so much she wanted to ask Ranma she didn't know where to start. "Ready to go inside?"

Nodding, he followed his mother. As soon as they were inside he'd start thing off on the right foot. Public displays of affection were inappropriate, but once in his own home nothing would stop him. After they entered and his mother closed the door behind them, he gave her the biggest hug he could. "Thank you."

"For what?" So her son wasn't incapable of showing his affection. Smiling she hugged him back tightly. She already missed fourteen years of his life she didn't want to miss anymore.

"For accepting me even when I wasn't your son."

"Ranma it doesn't matter what form or shape you're in, you will always be my son, and I will always accept you." She had used up all her own tears while her son turned daughter was unconscious in the nurses office, but right now Ranma was crying enough for the both of them.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

'It was a small world after all.' Ami thought to herself as she left her final class. She was fortunate enough to be the only student in the class not to get detention. Mr. Rokubungi was a very nice teacher but he had a reputation to keep. The class drew straws and getting the shortest one she didn't have to stay after school.

Her luck just didn't seem to quit today, first she saw Ranma fighting with a girl named Akane Tendo, and then she got out of detention not once but twice, Hiraishin-sensei seemed out to get as many students as possible to help him with his special project after school.

To think when she and her mother moved here she was worried.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Unazuki leaned against a locker as Nabiki grabbed her things from her own. "Mousse got detention?"

"That's what Chiba told me before he decided to cut Child Care." It was sort of ironic that the two ended up in the same class and it happened to be that subject. The event surrounding Ranma's arrival were causing her to actually believe in fate. First Ranma ran into Motoki who he had met before, then he ran into Ten'ou who had been like a big sister to him, and now if the rumors were true, he had found his mother. If fate had a hand in his life maybe it had one in hers too. "I'm thinking we should wait around for Haruka and Michiru. They were planning on meeting Ranma after school."

"What do you think about the rumors of a guy leaving with Tsukino-sensei?" According to the rumors Tsukino-sensei entered the nurse's office with Ranma, but she left with a black haired boy that from the description sounded like Ryoga.

"That would be Ranma. I'll let your brother explain it to you because I'd rather you hurt him for keeping you in the dark than me." Una wasn't normally prone to violence but she'd rather not chance it in this case. Turning around the middle Tendo daughter was face to face with a sorter girl who had long black hair tied in a pony tail longer than Unazuki's. "Can I help you?"

"I was told you're the person to get information from and I was looking for directions to Tsukino-sensei's home."

"Hmm that information will cost you." The Ice Queen smiled, she had time for a little business.

The younger Furuhata looked the new comer and was curious why she wanted to know that information. Who visited teachers at home? Then again she could be looking for Ranma. "May I ask why you want to know?"

"Ranma's a friend of mine and she left some things with me before going to China. I want to return them." Ami also just wanted to see her friend and sensei again. Whether Ranma knew it or not she actually liked him despite his cross dressing. He was kind and very understanding, not to mention he looked good in a training gi with the shirt open.

"First me and my bother, then Haruka and Michiru, and now you? It seems like everyone Ranma's ever known is showing up in Juban." Exactly who this girl was, Una didn't know; she probably met Ranma after her and her bother.

"I'm interested in meeting Makoto Kino, Ranma, mentioned she's only girl ever to beat him up."

"Yes, I remember Ranma telling me about her when I asked if I'd ever be at her level. I'd really be interested in meeting Kino too." Makochan, as Ranma called her was supposed to be a really great martial artist. Although Ranma was only seven at the time, he often said that he was sure Makoto kept up in the Art.

"I used to be curious about what her big sister was like, I have to say I'm surprise it was Haruka. Ranma never mentioned her name, and Ten'ou just doesn't seem like the person Ranma respected so much." The redhead sighed thinking about the fact she actually dated her friends older sister before finding out she was a girl. She really didn't swing that way.

"Well since we planned on waiting for Haruka and Michiru, how about we all go to Tsukino-sensei's together once they get here" Just how would Ten'ou react to finding out her little sister was actually a boy, or to the fact that he had the same curse as he boyfriend. Nabiki smiled this could be very interesting. The other two nodded and then the headed to the school gates to wait for the cousins.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Once they separated from their long hug Nodoka took her first born up to what would be his room. Up until this point it had been the guest bedroom, but they could easily convert the attic into another room if need be. Ranma may need another dresser in order to store the clothes for both his genders. Although she'd prefer him to be male, since he was raised as a girl she'd accept him spending time as one if he wanted to. "Once my husband comes home, I'll have him take you shopping for some male clothes. I hope you didn't leave anything valuable at the Tendos, I don't want you going back there if that's where your father is."

"You don't have to worry about that. All me and pop came with were the clothes on our backs. We lost our travel packs when we were fleeing from China. I was smart though, and left anything I really valued with a friend that I trusted before leaving Japan. I need to send her a letter so she can send the stuff to me." Just what would his mother think of him valuing the jewelry her big sister gave her? Ranma paused in thought wonder what her mother thought of her playing the piano. Looking at the room she'd at least have space for an electric keyboard. Now how to bring the subject up?

"Is there anything besides clothes you think you'll need?"

Well this seemed like the closest chance she'd get. "Um, would a Piano or an electric keyboard be too much to ask for?"

"You play the Piano? That doesn't seem like something Genma would approve of." There was so much about her son she needed to learn. Fourteen full years of life were spent on the road with her "deceased' husband. How much had happen to Ranma?

"He doesn't, but that hasn't stopped me from playing. Onee-chan's cousin taught me during the time I stayed with her family."

"Oh and just who is this Onee-chan?" Sitting down on what would be her eldest's bed she patted a spot next to her for him to sit down. It was time they caught up.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Complaint department:

Sorry about this. This chapter took a while to come out right. Finally it's finished and hopefully the next chapter doesn't take as long. However the next chapter of "Not Like You" is likely to come out before the next chapter of Fun and Games.

An additional delay was cause by lack of pre-readers. The one's I have haven't gotten in touch with me in a bit, so I apologize for this un-pre-read chapter, but I wanted to get this out to the regular readers.


End file.
